Compunción
by EnterradoR
Summary: Después de todo el daño que Eren le causó, Mikasa decide olvidar a su gran amor al reconocer que ella nunca tendrá un lugar en su corazón. Pero al querer reiniciar su vida, Eren regresa con la intención de estar con ella. Tras el inmenso daño recibido, ¿Mikasa dará marcha atrás la decisión de continuar su vida sin Eren? ¿Él realmente se merece que le brinde una oportunidad?
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama._

* * *

 _¡Hola! Aquí con una nueva historia sobre mis dos personajes favs en SNK, Eren y Mikasa. Esta vez poniéndolos en una situación distinta a la que se desarrolla ahora mismo en el manga. Así que, aunque incluiré muchos elementos del mundo de SNK, la historia se desarrollará en un mundo alterno y cambiaré algunos hechos para darme más libertad creativa ;D_

 _Ojalá disfruten el fic y por cierto, feliz 2019 ^^_

* * *

 ** _Compunción_**

* * *

 _Prólogo_

* * *

 _Eren me dijo que me odiaba y que, desde niños, siempre me ha odiado. Me trató como si no tuviera sentimientos y sin que le importara cuanto sufriría yo con sus vehementes palabras. Me hizo sentir como un pedazo de basura o incluso peor que eso._

 _Me esforcé en pensar que se trataba de una pesadilla, que todo lo imaginé... pero huir de la realidad no me ayudaría a afrontarla. Es curioso y a la vez sorprendente como la negación es el primer recurso que tiene la mente para defenderse del inminente dolor._

 _¿Qué había pasado con el Eren que me colocó la bufanda en la noche más triste de mi vida? ¿Qué fue de quien me brindó consuelo y cariño en el momento más duro de todos? ¿Qué había sido de ese Eren? ¿Realmente ya no existía?_

 _Quizás siempre estuve equivocada respecto a él... o quizás simplemente cambió. Todo tiene la tendencia a cambiar y las personas no son la excepción. Las numerosas señales prodigadas indicaban que él ya no era la buena persona que alguna vez conocí. Ya no era el hombre que alguna vez me encandiló. Ya no era la persona que amaba. Ahora era un egoísta y un ruin. Alguien capaz de hacer cosas dañosas e inmorales con tal de lograr sus objetivos._

 _Lo peor de todo es que, incluso así, no podía olvidarme de él. Lo peor de todo es que no podía dejar de amarlo. Lo amaba tanto, pero tanto, que simplemente no podía cortar la inmensidad de mi sentir._

 _No obstante, un fatídico y aciago día todo cambió. Un día sábado en que me citó para hablar de algo importante. Algo que, ingenuamente, pensé que se trataba de nosotros. Pensé que daría marcha atrás sus palabras de odio, empero, estuve rotundamente equivocada._

 _Ese maldito sábado mis ansias me traicionaron y llegué diez minutos más temprano a nuestra reunión. A las ocho y veinte de la tarde, vi con mis propios ojos como se besaba apasionadamente con la chica que tenía los cabellos rubios como brillante oro. Creo que lo hizo a propósito. No, no lo creo: sé que lo hizo intencionadamente. Desde el mismo momento en que planeó la cita, su intención fue destrozarme el corazón. Y lo consiguió con creces. La realidad era que ese día me convocó únicamente para que yo lo viera besándose con ella._

 _Ese fue el golpe definitivo que logró acallar el amor que sentía; él mismo se encargó de aniquilarlo completamente._

 _No podía culpar su elección después de todo. Historia es una chica muy dulce. Ella es tan pequeña, femenina y frágil. Su piel y sus manos tienen la suavidad de la porcelana y su expresividad es muy superior a la mía. Yo, en cambio, soy todo lo contrario: no soy femenina; incluso tengo abdominales y las manos callosas de tanto luchar con espadas. Además siempre estoy guardando lo que siento, siempre le estoy colocando un cerrojo a mis emociones. Sí, continuamente intenté ser fuerte, aunque muchas veces sólo se tratase de una coraza artificialmente creada._

 _Nunca tuve el valor de confesar mi amor, aunque sé bien que él lo sabía. Después de todo lo que he hecho por Eren, es imposible que no supiera que lo amaba con todo mi corazón._

 _Cuando vi aquel beso sentí una afilada cuchilla desplazándose a través de mi pecho. Me sentí más débil y herida que nunca. Yo, la fuerte Mikasa, quedé reducida a un montón de lágrimas lacerando mis mejillas. Desde entonces una máscara de dolor se impregnó en mi cara; una que llevaré puesta quizás por siempre._

 _Soñar que viviría mi amor contigo fue sólo una ilusión. Soñar que podíamos ser felices juntos fue sólo una tonta utopía. No me queda otra que volver a encolar los pedazos de mi corazón y rearmar los remanentes de él. No tengo más opción que seguir adelante a pesar del dolor que me tortura por dentro._

 _Pero duele tanto aceptar que nunca signifiqué nada para ti. Duele tanto despertar del sueño tan bonito que tenía junto a ti..._

 _Duele tanto._

* * *

 _Continuará._


	2. Capítulo Primero

¡Hola de nuevo! Antes que todo muchas gracias a PamPotterEvans y Natsume por su apoyo con sus motivadores reviews :D Tambien agradezco mucho los favs y follows ^^

Además aprovecharé de recordar una vez más que esto es un Universo Alternativo que toma algunos elementos canon de SNK. No sé cual será el final de SNK (Solamente Isayama lo sabe xD) y dudo mucho que sea uno feliz, pero aquí plantearé a un Eren que logró el bienestar de Erdia, aunque a un alto costo.

Sin más que agregar, ojalá disfruten este capítulo ;D

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Primero_**

* * *

Viernes, nueve de la noche.

A veces la soledad nocturna nos hace conectar más profundamente con nuestra alma y abre nuestra sensibilidad de par en par. Y precisamente en la sombría penumbra de su hogar, un joven hombre reflexionaba sobre sus actos pasados y las consecuencias obtenidas a raíz de estos.

Mientras bebía una cerveza fría enlatada, Historia ocupó sus pensamientos unos breves minutos. Su relación, tras un año y dos meses, había llegado a su fin. ¿Pero por qué se había terminado lo que tan bien inició?

Quizás por culpa de ella. Quizás por culpa de él.

Tal vez por culpa de ambos.

Lo único cierto era que su emparejamiento no fue como esperaba y terminó resquebrajándose. Sus expectativas con ella no se cumplieron. Por supuesto, cuando se inicia un noviazgo se hace con la convicción de que irá a buen puerto, pero muchas veces sucede todo lo contrario. Para nadie es un misterio que las cosas, aunque en un principio sea el amor quien las guíe, no siempre resultan como se planean. No siempre los sueños e ilusiones terminan de buena manera.

Aunque en un comienzo creyeron conocerse bien, lo cierto es que no había sido así. Bien rezaba el dicho que nunca se termina de conocer a las personas. Divergencias y discrepancias irreconciliables causaron el inevitable fin de la relación. Pero por suerte, al menos no habían llegado más lejos. No se habían casado y mucho menos engendrado hijos.

Pero lo sucedido con Historia ya era, como su nombre precisamente lo recalcaba, historia.

Lo que realmente le preocupaba y lo quitaba del sueño era otra cosa. Eren, tras tanto luchar, había logrado la ansiada libertad. Sin embargo, aquel que había conseguido su gran objetivo, el que era aclamado por Erdia y se había convertido en un héroe, en realidad era un hombre marcado profundamente por la soledad y la tristeza. Para lograr su objetivo tuvo que pagar el precio más alto de todos: había perdido a sus dos grandes y mejores amigos, Armin Arlert y Mikasa Ackerman. Lamentablemente ellos ahora no eran más que una historia pasada en su vida.

La libertad ganada con sangre significó perderlos a ellos. Pero estaba plenamente dispuesto a pagar tal precio. Siempre lo estuvo.

La clave para dominar el dolor era matar la sensibilidad. Y él había aprendido a hacerlo casi a la perfección.

O por lo menos eso había creído hasta ahora...

Desde el término de su romance con Historia, ocurrido seis meses atrás, había sobrellevado bien la ausencia de los que alguna vez fueron sus más grandes amigos. Principalmente dos eran las razones: se tenía merecido que ellos lo odiaran y desde el mismo momento en que escogió su camino sabía que se enemistaría con ambos. Sin embargo, últimamente la nostalgia le estaba dando estentóreos latigazos a través de dolorosos recuerdos. Recuerdos de la lejana infancia, cuando los tres compartían y confiaban plenamente en el otro. Poco a poco el peso de la soledad se fue instalando sobre sus hombros, provocando que los extrañara más a menudo.

Irónico era que el gran héroe aclamado por la mayoría, se sintiera tan miserablemente solo. Eren Jaeger, en este preciso momento, era la mejor prueba de que cumplir tus metas no siempre daba la felicidad. En una situación así, a lo más podía dar un ligero consuelo. Pero a pesar de todo seguía dispuesto a ser fuerte y sobrellevar su soledad sin importar el cómo.

No obstante, un día algo consiguió trastocar esa profunda convicción.

Un lóbrego viernes, gracias a rumores esparcidos en la comandancia, le llegó la noticia que desestabilizó sus emociones y las transformó en un severo nudo de vientos encontrados. Mikasa había iniciado una relación amorosa. Incluso escuchó cuchicheos de que contraería nupcias.

Su amiga que ya no lo era, se iba a casar...

Curiosamente, saber aquello lo tomó completamente desprevenido. ¿Qué fue lo que sintió en ese momento? No supo definirlo. Lo único que si supo puntualizar fue la extraña sensación que removió su pecho en todas direcciones. ¿Era alegría por ella lo que sintió? ¿O era otra cosa?

En un principio creyó alegrarse por ella. Sí, aunque Mikasa pensara lo contrario, él quería lo mejor para ella y deseaba que fuera feliz. Después de todo, para ello había luchado tanto contra todo y contra todos. Sin embargo, con el transcurrir de los cada vez más largos y pesados días, su sentir al respecto fue mutando. La verdad es que esa noticia no le producía alegría. No podía seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo. Algo agrietaba su alma cada vez que pensaba en Mikasa con otro. ¿Eran celos acaso? No, eso era imposible. Nunca había sentido celos por su amiga. Jamás. ¿Por qué ahora sería distinto?

La respuesta asomaba tan clara y simple que asombraba: por primera vez ella estaba siendo feliz con otro. Por primera vez ella lo había dejado completamente atrás. La mujer que más lo había amado estaba a punto de iniciar un nuevo camino en su vida. Uno en que él no estaba incluido ni siquiera como un recuerdo. Triste pero cierto.

Y al pensarlo, una frase se apuntaló en lo más profundo de su corazón: Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

Qué gran verdad era aquella...

Dejó la cerveza en la pequeña mesa del living y acudió a la ventana más cercana. La abrió y el cálido aire primaveral acarició tenuemente sus mejillas. Fijó su vista en el jardín y admiró el bello paisaje de flores y frondosos arbustos que la estación vernal brindaba. De pronto, el peculiar canto de un grillo llamó su atención. ¿Estaría tan solo como Eren lo estaba? No. La pregunta era otra en realidad: ¿habría alguien que estuviera más solo que él?

Lo dudaba mucho.

Ascendió su mirada hacia el firmamento y la luna no dudó en consolarlo con su célica belleza. Una extraña relajación se apoderó de su cuerpo y, cruzando sus brazos, los afirmó en el marco de la amplia ventana. Tuvo a la soledad como consejera de sus pensamientos y fue entonces cuando se planteó la idea de que quizás había sido demasiado duro con Mikasa. Tan duro que la amistad se cortó para siempre. Dieciocho meses atrás se encargó de pulverizar el corazón de quien tanto lo había cuidado e inclusive amado. Empero, no tenía otra alternativa más que hacerlo. Por más dolor que le causara, tenía que hacer todo lo necesario para romper el ackerbond definitivamente. Debía hacerlo para que ella dejara de ser una esclava. Sí, fue muy necesario ser lo más cruel posible. Por ello, Eren se obligó a tomar una decisión que, a pesar de las consecuencias, seguía creyendo firmemente como correcta: romper vínculos. Era el único sendero que serviría para liberarla del yugo impuesto por su genética Ackerman.

Eso es lo que quiso creer y por ello destrozó su corazón sin dudarlo siquiera. Seguía teniendo la firme convicción de que hizo lo correcto y de hecho, gracias a ello, Mikasa había conseguido romper el ackerbond de forma concluyente. Prueba de ello era que en dieciocho meses no le había dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez.

¿Había tomado la decisión correcta? Su «sí» era rotundo y sólido. ¿Pero fue imprescindible ser tan cruel? ¿Fue necesario realmente?

La resolución que tomó tanto tiempo atrás hizo añicos a Mikasa. Producto de ello, desde aquel día todo cambió. El cariño de amigos se desvaneció, desapareciendo tras el horizonte para nunca más volver. Así era, su gran amiga, la Mikasa que siempre conoció, jamás regresó. Todos esos momentos tan felices de antaño se perdieron en el tiempo como los colores en la oscuridad. Ahora eran sólo dos completos desconocidos que alguna vez, muy atrás en el tiempo, fueron grandes amigos. Los recuerdos que antes eran lindos ahora sólo eran tristeza y amargura. Eran ya tan lejanos que la amistad forjada a través de tantos años parecía haber sido parte de un fantasioso sueño. Algo irreal. Algo que jamás sucedió. Y que si pasó, lo fue en otra dimensión completamente diferente.

Ahora Jaeger estaba pagando, con gran tristeza, las amargas consecuencias de su decisión. El cruel paso del tiempo se estaba encargando de devolverle el dolor.

Karma, le dicen muchos.

Mikasa contraería nupcias y por consiguiente la perdería para siempre. ¿La perdería cuando por fin se estaba dando cuenta de la realidad que dominaba su sentir? De improviso cerró su puño diestro con furia. La contracción esgrimió tanta fuerza que los huesos de los nudillos parecieron querer salir a través de la piel.

—No, yo no la amo. Ella era mi familia. Es únicamente la soledad la que me está empujando a ver cosas que no son.

 _«Si es así, si realmente la ves como familia, ¿por qué nunca le dijiste hermana? ¿Por qué nunca la trataste como tal?»_ protestó su mente casi de inmediato.

Sí, era muy curioso que ambos quisieran considerarse como familiares, pero que nunca fueran capaces de darle un nombre a tal sentir. Nunca se trataron como hermanos o primos. Era algo muy curioso y contradictorio a la vez. ¿Por qué había sido así? ¿Acaso fue por qué algo críptico y profundo se los impedía?

Jaeger se tomó las manos con la cabeza como si esta fuera a rodar por el suelo debido al inmenso peso que estaban adquiriendo sus pensamientos. Una feroz pelea comenzó a desarrollarse en su interior. Cerebro contra corazón, alma contra mente y testarudez contra sapiencia. ¿Quién sería el vencedor en la batalla contra sí mismo?

El tiempo quemó segundos y luego incineró minutos enteros. Pero de pronto, Eren abrió más sus ojos. Los mismos destellaron de una manera sumamente vívida; como si hubiese sido capaz de atrapar a la mismísima luz con sus manos.

—Quiero creer que no siento nada más por ella. Me empeño en verlo de esa manera... Pero si realmente no la amo... ¿por qué me duele tanto que esté con otro ahora? ¿Por qué? ¿Es por mi soledad? He estado varios meses solo desde que terminé con Historia y no había sentido nunca esta clase de pesar. Sin embargo, ahora sé que ella ha iniciado una relación y siento una tóxica tormenta desatándose en mi interior. Una en que confluyen un montón de sentires exaltados y emociones desatadas —se dio una corta, pero significativa pausa. Una que liberó un par de inquietos y profundos suspiros—. Necesito verla. Necesito explicarle por qué hice lo que hice. Preciso estar frente a ella nuevamente y comprobar lo que realmente siento por ella —intranquilo y nervioso, comenzó a caminar por la habitación de extremo a extremo—. Pero si vuelvo a verla quizás le provoque daño. Quizás ahora yo sólo me volví un sinónimo de dolor y tristeza para ella. No somos amigos y ya ni siquiera somos conocidos... pero quizás siempre fuimos el uno para el otro. Qué tarde me di cuenta de eso, Mikasa...

Bajó su cabeza y apretó los párpados, apesadumbrado inexorablemente. Entender a estas alturas lo que ella significaba no servía de nada ya. Un triste y hondo suspiro pareció plasmar sus pulmones en el aire. Luego, caminó hacia la ventana, llevó sus manos a ella y procedió a cerrarla. Suficiente diatriba mental había tenido por esta noche. Lo mejor era dormir de una vez por todas.

Raudo, se dirigió a su habitación a cumplir lo antes dicho. No obstante, algún tipo de latigazo espiritual proveniente desde su corazón, detuvo en seco su caminar.

—Arrepentirse no sirve de nada... ¿o sí?

Como si se tratara de un rayo destellando en la más oscura noche, ese pensamiento le dio la claridad que tanto necesitaba. La que había buscado por tanto tiempo. ¡Tenía que hacer algo para cambiar las cosas! Maldición, debía hacer algo. Si se consideraba un verdadero hombre entonces no podía rendirse así; tenía que luchar por hacerle ver que podían construir un futuro juntos.

—Si Mikasa siempre peleó tanto para apoyarme y protegerme, ¿por qué ahora no podría luchar yo por ella?

Nuevamente el debate. Nuevamente la contradicción asomó. El intenso fragor del dilema se volvió abrumador, asfixiante, apabullante. La disyuntiva azotó su mente contra el pavimento una y otra vez.

 _«Pero puedes volver a hacerle daño. No puedes ser tan egoísta»_

—No —dijo tajante—. Al contrario: el daño más grande de todos es estar con alguien a quien realmente no amas. Y dudo mucho que ella lo ame a él... —alzó su cabeza y aceró su mirada al entender que era imposible que estuviera enamorada de ese otro hombre. Mikasa iba a cometer un grave error y sólo terminaría haciéndole daño a su pareja, puesto que nunca lo amaría realmente. —Sí, voy a luchar por ella —afirmó con abrumadora seguridad —. Quizás es muy tarde, pero eso no lograra evitar que vaya por ella.— Su voz salió tan solemne, tan llena de fuerza, que ni siquiera un ápice de duda habría podido nacer —. Pase lo que pase, lucharé por ella. Porque ahora estoy más seguro que nunca de una cosa...

 _«¿De qué?»_

—Que hace dieciocho meses cometí un gran error. No en la meta, sino en la forma de conseguirla. Y lo que haré ahora será corregir ese error. Ahora voy a luchar por ella porque estoy más seguro que nunca de algo: Mikasa es la mujer más importante en mi vida y siempre lo será. Esa es la única y gran verdad. Ahora lo sé.

Dirigió la mirada hacia su reloj de pulsera, comprobando lo tarde que ya era. Lo más prudente era esperar hasta mañana al mediodía para intentar verla, pero tener paciencia era una característica que nunca formó parte de su ser. Y mucho menos ahora.

Iría ahora mismo para hablar con ella. Caminó hacia su cuarto, mas esta vez no para dormir: se puso sus zapatos favoritos, volvió a poner el cinturón alrededor de su pantalón y una chaqueta de cuero negro cobijó a la camiseta blanca que ya llevaba. No necesitaba nada más.

Fue hacia la puerta de salida, pero, por un momento, pensó en el que se había convertido en el prometido de Mikasa. Él no era precisamente un amigo cercano, pero lo respetaba mucho. Fue aquel respeto lo cual lo llevó a cuestionarse su decisión una vez más durante un breve momento, pero finalmente optó por lo que no quería evitar de ningún modo... Debía seguir adelante a toda costa. Fuera como fuera, pero debía hacerlo. Necesitaba saber si Mikasa lo amaba realmente. Sólo así podría quedar tranquilo. Y si resultaba que no estaba enamorada, si ella daba la más mínima muestra de vacilación, él no dudaría en tomar esa señal como fundamento para pelear por ella.

—Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo dejar que Mikasa se case contigo sin hacer nada —dijo como si el prometido estuviera en frente suyo; sus ojos de color esmeralda llamearon fulgurante determinación a la vez que su semblante adoptaba el cariz del mejor guerrero espartano.

Abrió la puerta y dio un profundo respiro antes de atravesarla. Debía aunar fuerzas para enfrentar lo que se venía. Sin duda alguna sería algo muy complicado.

La batalla más dura que pelearía en toda su vida estaba a punto de comenzar. La batalla por reconectar dos corazones estaba a punto de iniciar.

—Mikasa, voy por ti... y nada ni nadie me detendrá. Ni siquiera tú, Jean.

* * *

 _Continuará._


	3. Capítulo Segundo

¡Hola! Este capítulo me fue complicado escribirlo, ya que poner en una situación así a Eren y Mikasa y tratar de hacerlos «In Character» es una tarea compleja, pero que ha valido completamente la pena. Me he emocionado muchísimo escribiendo esto y es una de las razones por las que me encanta ser ficker: las emociones que provoca ponerse en el lugar de los personajes. No sé si el capítulo esté realmente bien o si ellos han quedado IC, pero créanme que puse todo mi empeño en hacer algo digno de sus lecturas. Ojalá les guste y si no, los tomatazos serán bienvenidos con mucho gusto ;D

Desde ya muchas gracias por leer ^^

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Segundo**_

* * *

A gran celeridad los cascos de un par de caballos resonaban sobre los adoquines de la calle, propiciando que las luminosas farolas nocturnas se sucedieran una tras otra. Sin embargo, demasiadas preguntas ocupaban la mente de Eren como para prestar atención a lo circundante.

¿Cómo lo recibiría ella? Después de tanto tiempo, ¿qué le diría? Ni siquiera imaginándolo una infinidad de veces lograría acertar. El dolor cambia a las personas y él le había causado a Mikasa un dolor incalculable. Quizás imperdonable. Probablemente ya no sería la misma mujer que conoció y ni siquiera accedería a hablar con él...

Sería un hecho que recibiría palabras duras y llenas de rencor, pero estaba dispuesto a afrontarlas cual león.

Paulatinamente el carruaje fue descendiendo su velocidad hasta detenerse por completo. Pero ni siquiera así, Eren tomó atención a lo demás. Sólo cuando el conductor le habló por segunda vez, volvió desde la profundidad de sus pensamientos.

Abrió la puerta y descendió del bien cuidado carruaje. El cochero le dedicó algunas palabras de aprecio y agradecimiento por haber salvado Erdia. Inclusive no quiso cobrarle, pero el joven no aceptó la amable propuesta. Le pagó el viaje y agregó una complaciente propina.

Dentro de su soledad, al menos era un consuelo sentirse apreciado por la gente por quienes tanto luchó. El único gran problema es que se trataba de desconocidos; en cambio a la gente que quería con todo el corazón la terminó perdiendo...

¿Valió la pena el costo?

Le dio una caricia al caballo que estaba a su vera; luego se despidió del carruajero y el vehículo emprendió su partida.

Eren estuvo un largo momento detenido en medio de la calle, mirando hacia aquel horizonte que debía alcanzar. Finalmente hizo añicos su abstracción y caminó por la vereda sintiendo una mezcla de emociones disonantes: incertidumbre, resiliencia, alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Pero pese al caos desatado en su interior, sus pasos fueron tranquilos. No había consonancia entre lo interno y lo externo.

Cuando una hilera de árboles apareció a cada costado del camino, entendió que muy pronto el hogar de Mikasa saludaría su vista. A pesar de que anteriormente nunca había visitado su casa, la dirección estaba grabada perfectamente en su mente. En la legión, varios meses atrás, se encargó de buscarla en las fichas de los soldados y la memorizó fácilmente. ¿Pero por qué razón lo hizo? Tal vez, de alguna manera, siempre supo que el momento de hablar con ella llegaría tarde o temprano...

Al cabo de un par de minutos una placa en una puerta coincidió con los números estampados en su memoria. Detuvo su caminar y sus pies parecieron adherirse al suelo. Observó atentamente el hogar de su ex amiga y una espontánea sonrisa nació en sus labios. Su casa lucía muy hermosa y parecía resplandecer ante el fulgor de la luz selenita. Un jardín bien cuidado cobijaba diversos tipos de coloridas flores. Le hubiera gustado reconocerlas por sus nombres, pero tal empresa escapaba a sus conocimientos. Como buen hombre, con suerte conocía las rosas.

Permaneció a unos prudentes metros del hogar y la nostalgia le pegó de lleno. Aunque habían pasado dieciocho meses desde la última vez que se vieron, en su corazón sentía que habían sido dieciocho largos años.

La luz encendida en una habitación le dio a entender que Mikasa permanecía despierta; seguramente por ser viernes tenía licencia para acostarse más tarde de lo habitual. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Acaso estaría Jean con ella? La sola idea de que así fuera se reflejó en una profunda mueca de incomodidad. Pero el caso de que él estuviera con Mikasa no lo detendría. Hablaría con ella esta noche a cualquier precio.

Suspiró profundamente una vez más y no necesitó hacerlo más. Apretó los músculos de sus facciones y la más fiera determinación se petrificó en su perfil. Avanzó a paso firme para dar cuatro golpes prudentes en la robusta madera que ejercía de entrada principal. Cuando escuchó pasos aproximarse por detrás, supo que muy pronto se abriría. El solo hecho de pensar que Mikasa aparecería frente a él después de tanto tiempo hizo que sus pulsaciones se aceleraran como un río a punto de desbordarse.

Cuando creyó que después de la guerra nunca más se pondría nervioso por algo, que un hombre como él ya lo había vivido todo, la vida se encargaba de demostrarle todo lo contrario.

Pasaron incontables segundos. La puerta no se abría. Seguramente Mikasa lo había visto a través de las cortinas y estaría asimilando que se trataba de él.

Finalmente, cuando varios segundos más tarde la puerta se abrió, unos inolvidables ojos azabaches se posaron en los suyos. Aquella mirada que hacía tanto tiempo no contemplaba estaba cargada de impresión y sorpresa sin ocultar. Mikasa casi no podía creer que quien estuviera en frente fuese él. Y si alguien le hubiera dicho que estaba soñando seguramente ella se lo hubiera creído.

La mitad asiática pensó que estaba viendo un fantasma. Una ilusión espectral. Probablemente por ello se frotó los ojos en forma ávida durante incontables segundos, esperando ver otra cosa cuando dejara de hacerlo. Sin embargo, lo que aguardaba no sucedió. El joven que había marcado su vida seguía allí, a su lado.

—Eren... —musitó anonadada.

* * *

La joven beldad de cabellos morenos había iniciado una difícil tarea: preparar el mejor pastel de limón existente. Se consideraba una cocinera más que decente, pero en lo respectivo a pastelería y cosas dulces no podía vanagloriarse. Como era la primera vez que prepararía un «pie» de limón, los orbes de Mikasa se movían de izquierda a derecha, repasando en una libreta las instrucciones de la receta allí escrita.

Estuvo enfocada a su tarea un prolongado tiempo, hasta que finalmente su obra estuvo lista para el paso culminante.

—Espero que quede bien —dijo no muy esperanzada a la vez que su índice probaba un poco de la crema. Por lo menos no sabía nada mal. Conforme con su trabajo, abrió la puerta del horno, prendió el fuego y colocó su creación allí.

Pero de súbito algo interrumpió su atención: el silencio nocturno le permitió escuchar pasos por la calle. El ritmo del caminar de quien pasaba por allí era pausado, pero firme al mismo tiempo. Si es que sus oídos no la engañaban, escuchó que el ignoto se detenía frente a la puerta principal de su hogar. A pesar de lo tardío que ya era, no demoró siquiera unos segundos y tocó con su puño la madera cuatro veces. Entonces la curiosidad la cabalgó, apoderándose de ella instantáneamente. Se rascó la frente un par de veces mientras intentaba deducir de quien podría tratarse. Se sacó el delantal cocinero y lo colgó en la percha. Acto seguido, estiró las arrugas de su holgada camiseta y ajustó más las pantuflas en sus pies. Por último se arregló un poco el cabello sin siquiera mirarse al espejo. Nada más era necesario, pues de vanidosa tenía muy poco. Sólo con estar presentable le era suficiente.

 _«¿Quién será a estas horas? ¿Será Jean?»_

Caminó a través del pasillo que separaba la cocina del salón principal y miró a través de la cortina. La misma que permitía ver desde dentro hacia afuera, pero que impedía lo contrario.

La visión que obtuvieron sus ojos le hicieron pensar que debió haber caído dormida. Los frotó en forma afanosa durante unos breves segundos, esperando ver otra cosa cuando dejara de hacerlo. Sin embargo, la realidad que yacía en frente no se borró: la imagen seguía allí, vívida y palpitante. Una que abofeteó de lleno todo la gama de sus emociones.

El tiempo realmente se detuvo. Completamente estupefacta, quedó. No parpadeó, no respiró, ni siquiera un músculo en su cuerpo se movió. Fue como si la vida misma la hubiera abandonado. Abrió su boca casi tanto como lo hicieron sus negros ojos. Realmente no podía creer lo que sus luceros estaban proyectando allí. Prácticamente esa imagen la había olvidado ya.

Siguió sin reaccionar, sin pestañear; sin siquiera respirar. Se quedó detenida en un laberinto adimensional, con mil tormentas acosando su mente. Su corazón aumentó la presión sanguínea, ansiando que la puerta que la estaba separando de él se volviera un grueso muro gigante.

No entendía qué rayos le pasaba.

 _«_ _Cálmate, Mikasa»_ se habló a sí misma mentalmente, sujetando su muñeca derecha con la izquierda como si hubiera estado temblando. _«Es sólo Eren. Nadie importante en realidad»_

Dio unos cuantos suspiros con los cuales pretendía relajar su cuerpo y al parecer dio resultado: los nervios paulatinamente fueron disminuyendo. Cuando finalmente abrió, inevitablemente sus pupilas se volvieron a dilatar al mirar quién estaba allí. Tras tantos meses desde el dolor que le causó, Eren estaba ahí... en su propia casa. Si en vez de Eren hubiera sido la figura de la parca quien tocara su puerta, se habría sorprendido mucho menos.

—Eren... —dijo su nombre sin darse cuenta de ello.

¿Era un fantasma acaso? No, no lo era, pero hubiera preferido mil veces que se tratara de uno. Sólo por si acaso volvió a frotar sus ojos para despertar, mas su propósito no se cumplió.

Intercambiaron miradas un tiempo que no percibieron pasar. Las perlas negras y las esmeraldas desenvainaron tonos distintos de emoción. Los de ella emociones negativas; los de él, en cambio, positivas.

Finalmente el joven hombre decidió quebrantar el tenso silencio que se había formado.

—Hola, Mikasa.

Esa voz... esa inconfundible voz la conocía perfectamente. Podrían pasar mil años sin escucharla y aún así podría reconocerla. Intentó olvidarla del todo, pero ni siquiera intentándolo por eones podría hacerlo. Volver a escucharla le provocó una especie de conmoción mental y, por ello, tardó muchos segundos en reaccionar. Sólo el inimitable aroma de Eren acariciando su olfato la volvió a despertar de esa especie de trance en que había caído.

Eren, aprovechando el silencio, escrutó las facciones de su ex amiga de una manera distinta a cómo lo hizo siempre. Esta vez no la estaba viendo como una amiga o una familiar: la estaba mirando como a una mujer. Y cielos, sí que era hermosa. Debió estar ciego para no haberlo apreciado antes.

Ella, mientras tanto, presionaba los dedos de su diestra contra la tela de su pantalón. Una clara mueca de incomodidad pudo notarse en su faz y un efluvio de intranquilidad nació a través de todo su semblante. Cualquiera podría haber asegurado que incluso su sombra proyectaba la misma inquietud que la dueña.

Los ex amigos se contemplaron como espectros que, después de haber vagado por múltiples dimensiones, se reencontraban en la suya después de tanto tiempo.

Se examinaron con el silencio como único y fiel testigo. Permanecieron así durante varios segundos, hasta que el varón se decidió a pronunciar lo siguiente:

—Tenemos que hablar.

A la legionaria le tomó algunos segundos más asimilar que Eren realmente estaba delante. Podía cerrar sus ojos para no mirarlo, pero desgraciadamente no podía hacer lo mismo con el resto de sus sentidos. Por gracioso que sonara, le habría gustado que sus orejas tuvieran la capacidad de tapar los oídos y su nariz la facultad de bloquear el olfato. Realmente no quería volver a escuchar esa voz ni sentir su aroma nunca más en su vida. Nunca más. Pero cuando por fin aceptó la inevitable realidad presente, invocó toda la indiferencia que era capaz de brindar.

—Nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar, Eren Jaeger —contestó en forma completamente impersonal. Quizás un autómata robótico habría sonado más humano que ella. Pronunció también su apellido como una manera de implantar necesaria distancia.

—Te equivocas. Después de todo este tiempo hay que hablar —renegó él poniendo una mano en la puerta por si quería estamparla en su cara. De hecho, no la culparía en lo más mínimo si quisiera hacerlo.

Una turbulencia se desató en el corazón de Mikasa. Algo inexplicable estaba agitándola. ¿Por qué las emociones son tan dispares? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Era odio? ¿Indiferencia acaso? No sabía que sentía en realidad. Lo único que si sabía es que una desagradable nebulosa se estaba expandiendo y acrecentando en su interior como si se tratara de un enjambre de espinas.

El silencio que se mantuvo fue profuso e inquietante. El aire parecía haber puesto pequeñas cuchillas que se introducían en cada respiro. Así de grande era la tensión que se formó. Sólo tras varios segundos, Mikasa se decidió a contestar.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —no le imprimió ningún tipo de emoción a su voz.

—De nosotros.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó sorprendida sin poder evitarlo. Su aparente indiferencia fue eliminada de cuajo por el asombro.

—Así es —confirmó inmediatamente.

Eren exteriormente se veía muy tranquilo, pero internamente la fulgurante emoción trepaba por cada uno de sus nervios. No obstante, quería mantener la firmeza puesto que la necesitaba ahora como agua en el desierto. Para lograr una meta lo que siempre se requiere es firmeza y determinación para conseguirla. Y él, antes que cualquier cosa, quería hacer las paces con Mikasa a toda costa.

Ella, entretanto, no supo qué pensar o qué diablos hacer. Seguía aturdida, puesto que la presencia de Eren en su casa fue algo totalmente inesperado. De hecho mucho tiempo atrás se convenció de que nunca más lo vería, pero ahora la vida se estaba encargando de darle una severa bofetada a su equivocada creencia. En su ser nada estaba claro, excepto algo: tenía que ser indiferente a su presencia. Él no merecía ninguna emoción de parte suya; sólo la más dura apatía debía ser el premio por sus ruines acciones.

—¿Puedo pasar? —interrumpió él los pensamientos de ella.

Mikasa no respondió.

—¿O quieres que conversemos mientras caminamos? —propuso ante su silencio.

—Estaba haciendo un pastel —recordó—. Mejor dicho, intenté hacer uno —explicó manteniendo el tono de antes—. Pasa si eso quieres.

—Si quieres te ayudo —ofreció en forma solícita y amable.

—No necesito tu ayuda —rechazó esbozando un gesto displicente. En estos momentos un témpano de hielo sería caluroso en comparación a ella.

Eren guardó silencio. Sabía que esto sería difícil y ella tenía todos los motivos del mundo para tratarlo de esa manera. Antes de que ella se arrepintiera, introdujo su persona en el hogar.

—Espérame aquí. Toma asiento —ella indicó un solitario sillón pardo. Eren hizo caso, mientras la alfombra de linóleo magenta enmudeció sus pasos hábilmente.

Mikasa se dirigió hacia la cocina disimulando lo apretujados que estaban sus nervios. Parecían querer sobresalir y formar una especie de tatuaje en su piel. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y acomodó su espalda en ella. Miró hacia el techo y ansió estar soñando, mas sus peticiones no fueron escuchadas. Sólo un olor a combustión logró extraerla de su abstracción. Fue hacia el horno y, al abrirlo, dio un bufido al ver que el pastel ya no era comestible. El olor a quemado era más que evidente.

Llevó sus manos al desastre culinario y al examinarlo todavía mejor una mueca de decepción nació en su cara. Era increíble que sólo la presencia de Eren ya había provocado una desgracia. Miró al pastel concienzudamente y le recordó a sí misma. Al igual que esa tarta, ella también había quedado así por culpa del titán atacante: quemada en alma, calcinada en espíritu.

Pero nunca más volvería a pasar... Nunca más.

La rabia le ayudó a someter bajo su control la intensidad de sus emociones. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y se dirigió hacia aquel que tanto daño le había causado. Apenas traspasó el umbral, instantáneamente un notorio aroma tocó las fosas nasales de Eren.

—Hay olor a quemado —hizo notar el joven hombre.

—Sí —confirmó la veracidad de su suposición—, se quemó un pastel de limón que estaba preparando.

Eren, sorprendido, parpadeó un par de veces.

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa.

—No importa. Mañana intentaré hacer otro.

De pronto, una espontánea remembranza llegó a la mente de Eren. Una que curvó sus labios.

—¿Recuerdas cuando se nos quemó un pudín? Todo porque te dije que debía verse más dorado y no tan blanco. Esa vez también fue culpa mía —dijo en forma amena.

—No lo recuerdo —mintió. —Y tampoco quiero recordar nada que tenga que ver contigo —esta vez, por el contrario, dijo una absoluta verdad.

Tuvo la sensación de que un cuchillo cortando su piel habría sido más placentero que escuchar ese tono de voz. Pero aunque Mikasa se esmerara en sonar impersonal, Eren atisbó claras reminiscencias de rencor allí. No podía culparla de todas maneras. Ya había sido suficientemente amable con invitarlo a pasar. Otra chica en su lugar le habría dado un severo portazo en la cara.

—Bueno, no todos tenemos buena memoria —brindó un tono relajado, intentando distender un poco la sensación opresiva que irradiaba el aire.

Mikasa no contestó. Lo que hizo a cambio fue avanzar unos pasos para sentarse frente a él. Sin embargo, Eren la detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

—¿Sería mucho pedirte un café?

Unos cuantos segundos pasaron.

—Está bien —consintió manteniendo su gelidez antártica. Enseguida se dirigió a la cocina nuevamente.

Eren se levantó de su asiento y, curioso, comenzó a ver los adornos de la casa. Había un jarrón floreado muy llamativo y algunas pequeñas figuras de refinada madera. Un perrito, un gatito y un pato muy bien labrados sobresalían tiernamente en un estante. Sin duda el artesano debía ser un gran artista. Pero de súbito, la atención cambió a la pared. Su mirada, caprichosamente, se fijó en un cuadro allí dispuesto. Era una bonita pintura de Mikasa. Los trazos estilizados y bien definidos lo sorprendieron, pero mucho más se asombró al notar la firma al pie. Había un nombre que reconocía muy bien: Jean Kirstein.

Volvió al sillón y se sentó sin querer ver más el cuadro. Y por un largo momento, quedó pensando en cuan profunda podía ser la relación que había entre ellos. Y, por un momento todavía más largo, quedó sintiendo un extraño dolor en su pecho.

Mikasa colocó la tetera a fuego intenso y el líquido hirvió rápidamente. Tomó una bandeja desde el anaquel empotrado en la pared y dispuso lo necesario para servirse: un par de cucharas, dos tazas con sus respectivos platos, el azucarero y el infaltable café marleyano de pura cepa.

 _«Veneno debería darte»_ pensó cuando tomó el tarro del café. No quería liberar al demonio de rencor que había provocado Eren, pero enjaularlo le estaba costando bastante.

Caminó hacia la sala de estar y dejó la bandeja en una pequeña mesa con lomo de vidrio. Con un gesto de su diestra le indicó al guapo joven que se sirviera a placer. Ella, mientras tanto, se sentó en el sillón opuesto y casi se arrellanó en él. Por lo menos quería que su cuerpo disfrutara de la comodidad que no estaba sintiendo su alma.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, estaban cara a cara sin nada que pudiera interrumpirlos.

—¿Qué quieres, Eren? —fue directamente al meollo del asunto—. No tengo mucho tiempo; mañana tengo que levantarme temprano —le indicó de esa forma que no le otorgaría muchos minutos.

Mikasa había sido muy directa con su pregunta, de modo que él también lo sería con su respuesta.

—¿Es cierto que te vas a casar con Jean?

Mikasa dio un pequeño e involuntario respingo.

—¿Casar? —dijo sorprendida a la vez que fruncía sus facciones. —Qué rapido corren los rumores... —forjó una mueca de molestia.

—¿Es cierto o no? —exigió una pronta respuesta. Una vez más su característica impaciencia no dudó en salir a flote.

—¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? —preguntó con ligera agresividad, aunque sin alardearla.

—Si no me importara no te preguntaría —aclaró al instante—. Respóndeme.

—¿Y por qué te importa? —añadió otra pregunta a la vez que sus cejas se curvaban.

—Me importa porque tú me importas.

Mikasa esbozó una media sonrisa irónica inevitablemente. No fue forzada, sino completamente natural. Simplemente no pudo evitar lo graciosas que le parecieron esas palabras.

—¿Estás borracho o algo así? —olfateó el aire para verificar su presunción, pero no encontró el característico olor a alcohol. Aunque en honor a la verdad tampoco era necesario hacerlo: Mikasa sabía perfectamente que Eren estaba sobrio, empero, quería incomodarlo de alguna manera.

—Sabes bien que nunca habría venido a verte borracho. Y no es necesario que seas así. La verdadera Mikasa no actúa de esa forma —dicho esto, colmó la punta de la cuchara con el café; añadió el azúcar y vertió el agua caliente desde la tetera.

—Hace tiempo que soy otra persona —corrigió—. Y de ti me puedo esperar cualquier cosa, Eren. Después de todo me odias, ¿verdad? —un sutil, pero a la vez notorio tono mordaz exhaló su voz.

Eren comprobó empíricamente que el dolor podía cambiar a las personas. Mikasa era la prueba más fiel de ello, pues a duras penas la estaba reconociendo. La joven que él conoció no hablaba de esa manera ni esgrimía ese tono; aunque de todas formas no podía culparla de ningún modo por tratarlo así.

—Sabes que nunca te odié realmente. Sabes muy bien por qué te dije eso —se defendió. Luego revolvió ruidosamente la cuchara en la taza.

—No lo sé —rechazó esa afirmación inmediatamente—. Nunca me lo dijiste ni me lo explicaste. Yo no soy adivina, Eren.

—Tienes razón. Debí habértelo dicho después de un tiempo. Pero por eso mismo he venido hasta acá ahora.

Mikasa dio un suspiro con sabor a fastidio. —Ya no tiene sentido que intentes explicarme nada. Es parte del pasado y no tiene ninguna importancia. Cada uno siguió su camino. Después de todo eso fue lo que siempre quisiste: seguir tu propia ruta y apartarte de mí.

Eren cerró sus ojos con cierta fuerza. ¿De qué manera podría saltar el infranqueable muro que se encargaba de esconder el alma de Mikasa? ¿Cómo podría contactarla? Su meta siempre fue dejar los muros atrás y gracias a ello se había unido a la Legión de Exploración, pero ahora estaba comprobando que escalar un muro espiritual era mucho más difícil que uno físico.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y olió el café gustosamente. Siempre le había llamado la atención su aroma, y, por ello, a menudo hacía gozar a su olfato antes que a su lengua. Una vez satisfecha su primera necesidad, esperó varios segundos y llevó un pequeño sorbo a sus labios para establecer la temperatura del agua. En este asunto había aprendido a manejar su impaciencia, ya que muchas veces se había quemado la lengua y la garganta por no ser prudente. Cuando llevó el sorbo comprobó que el calor no era dañino y procedió a degustarlo con entera satisfacción. Sin duda alguna el café marleyano era de muy buena cepa y muy digno de ser recomendado.

Bebida la mitad del café de un solo tirón, fijó su mirada en la amiga a quien quería mucho más que a una.

—No te duele que después de tantas cosas, que después de ser los mejores amigos, ¿ahora sólo seamos dos desconocidos?

—¿Doler? —iteró incrédula y violentada a la vez—. Tú no tienes idea lo que es el dolor de que tu mejor amigo, la persona que más querías en el mundo, te dijera que te odia. Tú no conoces ese dolor, Eren. Tú no sabes lo que es sentir que la persona que más quieres te apuñale de esa manera. Aquella vez me destrozaste y sé que tú jamás sentiste ese dolor porque yo nunca te dije algo así de dañoso. Y nunca te lo habría dicho. Es algo que te incendia la sangre con sufrimiento, que te perfora el pecho y azota el alma contra el suelo cada día. No sabes cuán doloroso es —al explicarlo revivió el sufrimiento nuevamente. Su corazón desgajó un martirio de latidos precipitados y secos.

Eren se estristeció al reconocer que ella tenía toda la verdad de su parte.

—Tienes razón, yo no lo viví porque nunca me dijiste algo así. Pero tú sabes por qué lo hice. Sabes que era absolutamente necesario hacerlo.

Ella guardó silencio unos segundos. Dio un virulento suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana más próxima. Quería ver las estrellas a través del límpido cristal. Quizás ellas podrían calmar en algo el fragor ardiente que consumía sus entrañas intangibles. Las miró atentamente, pero no obtuvo lo deseado: el dolor seguía igual de potente. Cerró sus ojos un largo momento y luego, al abrirlos, los fijó en el hombre que alguna vez significó tanto en su vida.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Es necesaria la pregunta? Tú sabes bien el por qué —contestó él.

—Necesito confirmarlo desde tus propios labios.

—Por el ackerbond, por eso lo hice.

Mikasa llenó sus adentros de inconformidad. Un bufido se hizo presente.

—¿Crees que todo lo que nos unía fue solamente producto del ackerbond?

Eren no contestó. Hasta el día de hoy esa complicada pregunta le seguía palpitando sin hallar una respuesta clara y definitiva. A veces pensaba que sí; otras que no. ¿Cuál era la verdad? Quizás la pregunta que tanto tiempo había rondado por su mente, sería contestada esta misma noche.

—Realmente no lo sé. Creo que si hubo un afecto sincero, pero tampoco podrías negar que gran parte de tu cariño fue implantado por tu genética. Después de todo, gran parte de lo que nos unió siempre fue artificial —dijo a la vez que daba un suspiro triste.

Mikasa, dando un enérgico ademán con sus manos, se levantó indignada.

—Si estuve a tu lado apoyándote no fue por mi herencia Ackerman, fue por lealtad. Siempre fue así, Eren. Siempre —recalcó muy segura.

Eren presionó el labio superior contra el inferior. Luego renegó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Eso dices y quieres pensar, pero existe la posibilidad de que quizás no sea así. La sangre es muy fuerte. Por la sangre se ama a la familia, a los padres y hermanos. Y es por la sangre que tú estabas tan apegada a mí.

—Te equivocas profundamente —rechazó sin camuflar su amargura —. La sangre no me habría hecho llorar como lo hice por ti, Eren. No hay genética capaz de hacerme vivir un dolor como el que tú me infligiste.

Él enmudeció. Más que por sus palabras, por la forma en que las había dicho. Incluso matices agudos y graves se intercalaron en su voz por causa de la angustiosa emoción.

—De todas formas —reuniendo fuerzas, continuó ella— eso ya es irrelevante. Agradezco mucho —dijo sarcásticamente— que me hayas liberado de la esclavitud tortuosa a la que vivía sometida. Y si es todo lo que me querías decir puedes marcharte ahora.

Eren se levantó del sillón y, por un momento, Mikasa pensó que haría caso a sus palabras. Sin embargo su especulación no dio los frutos deseados: él caminó hacia la ventana opuesta y, de espaldas a ella, bajó su cabeza.

—Me tienes mucho rencor, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué crees tú?

Silencio. Un silencio desolador y asolador a la vez. Uno que ampliaba y magnificaba el dolor de dos seres que en algún momento fueron los mejores amigos. Dos seres que, separados, terminaron marchitándose inexorablemente...

Eren cerró el puño en señal de frustración antes de reanudar la conversación. —Ahora somos sólo dos extraños. Extraños que parece que nunca compartieron momentos lindos juntos.

—Tú lo quisiste así —remarcó su exclusiva culpa.

—Era necesario. Tu libertad tenía un alto precio a pagar, al igual que la de Erdia. La libertad no se consigue sin ensuciarte las manos. Yo también lamento mucho todo lo que tuve que hacer y es un peso que siempre llevaré sobre mi conciencia.

Un intervalo sin palabras se produjo. El brusco abandono que Eren hizo a sus seres queridos respondió a la orden perentoria de protegerlos. Eso, aunque le costara, Mikasa podía entenderlo; también podía empatizar con la pesada carga que el titán debía llevar sobre sus hombros. Sin embargo, había algo que Mikasa no podía dejar de objetar y que era precisamente lo que tanto dolor le causaba.

—No era necesario estar dieciocho meses alejado de mí para recuperar mi libertad —la aflicción hizo tambalear sus ojos y voz al mismo tiempo—. Sólo poder intercambiar un «hola» y un «¿cómo estás?» me habría bastado para no sufrir tanto. Solo recibir un hola habría sido suficiente. Pero no hubo ningún interés de parte tuya... Y eso es lo más triste de todo...

Un silencio más pronunciado que el anterior se apoderó del entorno. La tensión se hizo opresiva y tiránica; una que palpitaba tan fuerte como un corazón a pecho abierto. El estrés que opacaba todo lo demás, les hizo recordar a los dos aquella vez en que un «te odio» lo cambió todo. La situación era igual de amarga y dificultosa.

—Tienes razón. Yo me equivoqué y por eso estoy aquí ahora —dijo por fin Eren.

La fémina no reprimió un brillo de sorpresa ensanchándose en sus negros ojos. No era fácil que él reconociera un error. Empero, que lo hiciera en este momento ya no tenía sentido alguno. Demasiadas cosas habían sucedido desde entonces.

—Es muy tarde para hacer algo al respecto. Es mejor que te vayas, Eren —lo invitó a dejar su morada a la vez que extendía su mano hacia la salida.

—Todavía no me has contestado; ¿te vas a casar con Jean?

—No es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o no en mi vida.

—Es sólo una pregunta. No creo que sea tan difícil responderla.

—Sí —confirmó alzando levemente su mentón—, aunque todavía no hay fecha fijada. Pero me lo propuso hace un par de semanas.

Aquella afirmación asombró mucho a Eren. Tenía plena constancia de que Jean siempre estuvo enamorado de Mikasa, pero que quisiera desposarla siendo todavía tan jóvenes no dejaba de resultar sorprendente. Y si Mikasa había aceptado significaba que debía estar profundamente enamorada. Asimilar tal golpe laceró su alma y una congoja totalmente desconocida brotó en su interior. A raíz de la información recibida, sus expectativas comenzaron a desmoronarse.

Fijando su mirada en los ojos femeninos y temiendo la respuesta, preguntó lo siguiente:

—¿Lo amas?

—Si no lo amara no me casaría con él.

—No me has respondido. ¿Lo amas?

—Sí, lo amo.

Eren dio un profundo suspiro. Esto definitivamente sería mucho más difícil de lo que imaginó. ¿Cómo podría explicarle lo que sentía por ella? Todo sería más fácil si los humanos tuvieran la capacidad de leer mentes. O mejor aún, corazones. Pero lamentablemente ninguno contaba con esa capacidad. Eren tendría que dejar hablar su corazón y exponerse al dolor como en dieciocho meses no lo hizo. Pero si alguien merecía que le diera todo de sí, ese alguien era Mikasa Ackerman.

—¿Podemos salir? Quiero caminar un rato —propuso al sentirse demasiado apresado entre cuatro paredes.

—Yo tengo que levantarme temprano mañana —fue su implícita negativa.

—Esta probablemente sea la última vez que hablemos —un tono triste sacudió su voz y el mismo matiz coloreó sus ojos—. Concédeme este último deseo por favor.

Mikasa torció sus labios. No dijo nada, pero de mala gana se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Eren entendió que iría por algún chaleco y zapatos. Y un par de minutos después, comprobó que efectivamente había acertado.

Salieron de casa uno al lado del otro, pero sin intercambiar miradas en ningún momento. Avanzaron a través de la solitaria calle con dirección al parque más cercano, el cual podía atisbarse como un pequeño punto en el horizonte. Era muy tarde y la tasa de criminalidad nocturna no era precisamente desdeñable, pero si algún incauto intentaba asaltar al titán más poderoso y a la mujer más fuerte del planeta, terminaría arrepintiéndose toda la vida de la idiotez cometida.

Llegaron al parque y caminaron con dirección hacia la fuente que las plazas erdianas solían tener. Una vez allí, Eren tomó asiento en uno de los amplios asientos allí dispuestos. Su vista se perdió en las llamativas luces de los faroles, que, alegres, danzaban sobre la clara agua de la fuente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no deleitaba su vista con un detalle tan simple, pero tan bonito a la vez.

Mikasa, en cambio, fijó su mirada en el vergel lleno de florecientes tulipanes que era rodeado por una bien cuidada pradera de pasto. Inspiró con mucho agrado el olor a tierra fértil que se desprendía por cada recoveco. A pesar de todo, no se había sentido incómoda caminando al lado de Eren. Pero, paradójicamente, darse cuenta de ello si la incomodó. Debió haberlo echado a patadas la primera vez que tocó su puerta y le dio rabia contra sí misma no haber emprendido tal acción. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué demonios no lo hizo? Una clase de presentimiento tormentoso le advertía que algo muy importante sucedería pronto y que más adelante podría arrepentirse de haber venido aquí. Y a pesar de que deseaba rechazar cualquier tipo de emociones, éstas de todos modos surgían rebeldes en su corazón. Finalmente la bella joven tomó asiento a un lado de Eren, aunque a una distancia de un par de metros.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo telepáticamente, ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo. Aunque esbozaban emociones divergentes, contactaron las esmeraldas y las perlas negras a un nivel más profundo que minutos antes. Permanecieron así un minuto o dos, estudiando cuanto habían cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron. Volvieron a descubrir y memorizar los detalles que los hacían únicos: cabello, ojos, tono de piel, gestos. En el fondo, todos esos aspectos seguían prácticamente iguales.

Por un momento Eren no supo cómo comenzar. Quizás debió haber ensayado un poco sus palabras antes de venir a verla, pero él no actuaba de esa manera. La espontaneidad sería siempre su aliada y sus palabras debían surgir libres, provenientes directamente desde el corazón. Dio un suspiro y le pareció curiosa la mirada ininteligible que estaba lanzando Mikasa. Si ella pretendía dar una cortante como una navaja, definitivamente no lo estaba logrando a cabalidad.

Eren tenía muy claro que esto sería difícil. Demasiado difícil de hecho, pero eso jamás lo detendría.

Nunca jamás.

—Quiero decirte algo muy importante —dijo clavándole sus esmeraldas nuevamente.

Las cejas de Mikasa se alzaron un poco. —¿Qué cosa?

¿Cómo podría exponerle todo lo que sentía de una manera eficaz?

—Vine acá porque supe que te casarías... y al saberlo me di cuenta de algo trascendental. Algo que mi corazón no quiere acallar.

—¿Y qué sería eso tan trascendental? —al formular su pregunta no le concedió ninguna mirada. Por algún motivo desconocido a su propia razón enfocó sus ojos hacia la fuente.

Eren se levantó, pues no quería seguir más sentado. Necesitaba caminar para calmar la ansiedad de algún modo. Así, dio unos pasos y los bellos tulipanes llamaron su atención. Pero no era momentos para apreciar los bellos detalles de la naturaleza. Al contrario, quizás este era el momento de apreciar la belleza de ella como nunca antes se dignó a apreciarla. Cuando así lo hizo, sonrió obnubilado y hasta un pequeño dejo de timidez nació en él.

—No sé como te vas a tomar lo siguiente —su emocionada faz delató el océano de cariño que le profesaba —. Probablemente vas a reaccionar mal y por supuesto que tienes todo el derecho a hacerlo, pero necesito decírtelo o me arrepentiré toda la vida.

—Pues dímelo y verás cuál es mi reacción —sus músculos faciales se contrajeron; la tensión en su rostro así lo demostró.

—Mikasa, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y esto debí decírtelo antes... —se dio una pausa antes de continuar, abstrayendo su mirada de todo lo circundante — ¿sabes?, me he equivocado muchas veces en mi vida, muchos errores que me habría gustado enmendar, pero ahora tengo la seguridad de que tratarte tan mal fue el más dañino de todos ellos.

La mujer entrecerró sus ojos, conteniendo tras sus largas pestañas la sorpresa que le generaron esas palabras.

—Sé perfectamente que soy un estúpido, un imbécil o como quieras decirme por llegar ahora y contarte todo esto, pero no quiero evitarlo, necesito decírtelo... — dejó un voluntario suspenso a través del silencio.

Esta vez ella no pudo prohibirse verlo. Necesitó encararlo con urgencia.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas inexplicables por la sucesión de confusas emociones. Mikasa sintió como ese mutismo comenzaba a incomodarla así que se apresuró a romperlo:

—¿Qué cosa quieres decirme? — su voz dura no pudo evitar cimbrear un poco.

El hombre inspiró profundamente antes de proseguir; logró tranquilizar su agitada respiración pero no logró lo mismo con sus latidos: se volvieron totalmente incontrolables. Finalmente, ya sin pausas, liberó todo el sentir que habitaba su alma. —Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Es un mal común del ser humano. Este último tiempo he estado extrañándote mucho y reflexionando sobre todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Créeme que lo he meditado mucho y llegué a una conclusión ineludible: tú eres la mujer más importante en mi vida. La que siempre estuvo a mi lado, la que marcó mi infancia, mi adolescencia y también mi juventud. Sé que te sonara muy sorprendente y extraño lo que te voy a decir, pero no quiero andarme con ningún tipo de rodeos. Me gusta ser directo y no dilatar las cosas más de la cuenta: vine a decirte que después de todo este tiempo me di cuenta que tú eres la persona más importante para mí. Vine a decirte que quiero que estemos juntos.

—¿Qué... qué dices? —musitó con la voz encogida. Los decibeles empleados en ella bajaron a una cantidad ínfima. No podía creer las palabras que había escuchado. El golpe que le dio la sorpresa fue demasiado fuerte como para condenarlo a la indiferencia. A esas palabras no podía restarles importancia ni aunque pusiera todo su empeño en lograrlo.

Quedó completamente estática; inmóvil, detenida en el tiempo y en espacio. Un cádaver viviente, eso es lo que era. En eso se había convertido. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Fue mucho más que un destello en su interior: fue algo brutal y lacerante, algo que la perforó de lado a lado. La paralizó, le quebró su esencia. Es por ello que, al final, no logró decir nada más. El hervidero de sentires eclipsó cualquier reacción verbal posible.

—Me di cuenta —prosiguió él con toda seguridad— que tú eres la mujer más importante para mí —la sorpresa en ella ganó más fuerza, pues sus ojos se abrieron mucho más—. Siento algo que va más allá de la amistad. Sé que te parecerá inverosímil que te diga esto después de haberte dicho que te odiaba; te costará creer lo siguiente, pero te aseguro de todo corazón que es la inapelable verdad: Me di cuenta que te amo, Mikasa. Estoy enamorado de ti y quiero que estemos juntos.

Nuevamente, una increíble estupefacción atacó a la soldado. Una sorpresa indescriptible, una parálisis de su cuerpo inimaginable. A pesar de haber subido sus defensas, Eren la tomó completamente desprevenida. Seguía sin creer sus palabras. Era como si sus oídos la hubieran engañado, como si hubiera caído en un mundo alterno y demente. Sus neuronas fueron sofocadas por la emoción hasta el punto de que ningún pensamiento coherente fue capaz de surgir.

Pasaron un par de minutos que relativizaron el tiempo hacia horas enteras. Le costó mucho volver desde la zona desconocida en que su alma había caído. Pero finalmente se recuperó de toda la maraña de síntomas que perturbaron sus pensamientos. La incredulidad se volvió dueña y señora de todo su semblante, compeliéndola a objetar esas palabras con todo fulgor.

—Después de casi dos años y de haber estado con Historia, ¿quieres que te crea que me amas?

—Mikasa, tienes todo el derecho a reaccionar como lo estás haciendo —la comprendió sin chistar—. Sé muy bien que es tarde para decírtelo ahora, pero necesitaba hacerlo —a pesar de la emoción que arrojaban sus ojos, el tono de voz no tambaleó en ningún momento. Firme y segura a cada palabra y a cada segundo—. No quiero tener ninguna clase de arrepentimientos después. Por lo mismo ahora estoy aquí, dejando cualquier clase de orgullo a un lado, para demostrarte la verdad de mis palabras y toda la verdad que mi corazón siente por ti. Demostrarte que te amo con todo mi corazón.

Mikasa sintió que Eren la había empujado hacia un abismo virtual. Un abismo de colosal sorpresa y estupefacción. La sorpresa fue absoluta, tanta que no fue capaz de asimilarla. ¿Realmente no estaba soñando? ¿Realmente Eren le había dicho esas palabras? ¿El mismo hombre que meses atrás le dijo que la odiaba ahora le decía que la amaba? ¿Qué clase de martirio e ironía de la vida era esta?

Abrió su boca y, sin siquiera darse cuenta, la mantuvo de esa manera por largos segundos. Todas sus facciones se volvieron de piedra, aunque sus orbes temblorosos no quisieron imitar al resto de su cara. Los ojos son la ventana hacia el alma y, como tales, expandieron su expresividad más allá de cualquier límite.

El tiempo siguió tergiversándose y convirtió segundos en minutos y minutos en horas. Mikasa simplemente no podía asimilar que Eren le hubiera dicho algo así. Era sencillamente imposible. Una fantasía. Algo irreal. ¿Acaso estaba soñando con los ojos abiertos? ¿Cómo podía procesar esas palabras?

Se acomodó el chaleco por inercia y se habría abrazado a sí misma de haber estado sola. No entendía por qué le dolían tanto esas palabras. Esas palabras le hicieron arder el pecho en angustia y no sabía por qué. Tardó muchos segundos en comprender la razón: le dolía porque las escuchaba cuando no quería hacerlo. Porque las palabras que siempre anheló llegaron a destiempo. Demasiado tarde como para que le provocaran felicidad.

Su cerebro, inopinadamente, la alertó de algo importante. Algo que no tardó en mencionarle a Eren.

—¿Eso mismo le dijiste a Historia también?

El hombre clavó aún más sus verdosos ojos en los azabaches de ella. Su mirada rellena de genuina emoción quería darle todavía más veracidad a sus palabras.

—Nunca debí iniciar nada con ella. Nunca. Y por eso no quiero que tú cometas el mismo error —la sinceridad en su voz resultó demoledora y conmovedora. El explícito dolor se hizo plenamente patente a través de ella.

La fémina comprobó que no sólo los ojos servían para leer los sentimientos del otro. También el tono de voz servía para ello.

—Yo no cometeré el mismo error porque yo amo a Jean — argumentó en contra de lo antes dicho.

—No es así, tú me amas a mí. Siempre lo has hecho. Toda tu vida lo hiciste. Ahora lo sé bien —aseguró sin medias tintas de por medio. No adornó sus palabras, tampoco las suavizó, las dijo claras y precisas, sin titubeos de por medio.

Por supuesto esa seguridad, que casi rayaba en la arrogancia, incomodó sobremanera a la chica de piel nívea y cabellera negra. El rencor daba inicio a la batalla que estaba ansiando: salir desde el pecho en una vorágine de palabras incandescentes.

—Pero que cara más dura tienes, Eren —hizo hervir su indignación cual volcán en erupción —. ¿No te he visto en dieciocho meses y vienes acá como si supieras lo que siento? Pues te equivocas radicalmente, yo ya no soy esa mujer atontada que se derretía secretamente por ti. Me liberé de ti para siempre.

—Lo sé —confirmó la suprema verdad de ello—; ahora eres libre y ambos tuvimos que pagar un costo para que lo fueras. Sí, porque yo también pagué un costo: el de perderte. Y también tuve que aprender a convivir con ese dolor. No creas que sólo tú sufriste.

Mikasa llevó su diestra al pecho, justo en la zona donde yacía su corazón, como si quisiera acariciarlo o consolarlo a través de la piel.

—Es muy distinto, Eren. Tú estabas preparado. Sabías lo que sucedería. Sabías lo que iba a pasar y tuviste tiempo de sobra para prepararte mentalmente y asumirlo. Yo, en cambio, tuve que aguantar el golpe de improviso. Fue una puñalada por la espalda. Así lo sentí y así lo viví. Me atravesaste el corazón y la cuchilla fueron tus palabras —explicó tristemente, a la vez que bajaba la cabeza un poco.

Eren guardó silencio. Sintió que nada de lo que pudiera decirle compensaría en algo todo el dolor que le provocó. A veces las palabras sobraban y este era precisamente uno de esos casos. Podría haberle dado mil razones y excusas, pero sólo agravarían el pesar que su amiga estaba sintiendo. Sólo una cosa podía brindarle y no dudó en ofrecerla.

—Yo lo siento mucho, Mikasa. Sé que diga lo que te diga nada reparará el daño que te provoqué. Aunque sé que de nada servirá, sólo puedo decirte que lo siento mucho. Cometí un error que quiero resarcir.

—Ya es demasiado tarde, Eren.

Un recogimiento atacó los atacó a ambos. La tristeza fluyó a través de ellos como un caudaloso torrente sin fin.

Pasaron un largo rato en silencio que sólo fue interrumpido por suspiros de distintos matices y duraciones. Mikasa contemplaba la fuente, mientras Eren veía como la luna subía hacia el sendero más profundo del firmamento.

Pronto, el silencio hizo sentir al varón que el aire hervía en su garganta. El mutismo no ayudaría a mejorar la situación... ¿Pero podrían las palabras cambiar algo? Quizás no, pero tenía que intentarlo e ir a la raíz del problema.

—Vas a cometer un error muy grande casándote con Jean.

Lo ojos de la fémina relampaguearon inusitada sorpresa.

—Sé muy bien que con Jean no estoy cometiendo ninguno —aseveró con voz que pretendía emoción, pero tuvo carencia de la misma. Mas pareció la defensa que daría un autómata.

Eren respiró profundo nuevamente. Tal como lo supuso antes de venir, ella pondría un cerrojo sobre su alma a toda costa. Seguiría esmerándose por convertirse en una torre fortificada imposible de arietar. Y no podía culparla por ello. ¿Pero de qué forma podría llegar a ella? ¿Qué hacer para que pudiera escucharlo sin que el resentimiento se cruzara en medio?

—Mikasa, sólo quiero que me escuches. Sé que quieres poner una barrera producto del dolor que te causé, pero créeme que a mí también me dolió y me sigue doliendo el haber tomado esa decisión. Aunque te causé mucho dolor, la resolución de liberarte a través del daño que te provocaría la tomé por tu bien. Era necesario para que dejaras el ackerbond atrás.

Un abrupto resoplido femenino hizo acto de presencia. Esa era la palabra clave de todo: daño. Ese daño sideral la había terminado enconando.

—No era necesario tanta crueldad, Eren. Esa vez destruiste mi corazón; lo devoraste y luego lo escupiste. Y no estoy exagerando, así me sentí. No sabes el daño que me causaste ni tampoco sabes el infierno que tuve que pasar cuando te vi besándote con Historia.

Las últimas palabras provocaron que Eren abriera su boca. Sus pensamientos se balancearon sobre la agria cuna de la incertidumbre.

—¿Me viste besándola? —musitó sin poder evitarlo; su voz fue robada en gran parte por la sorpresa.

—¿Ahora te haces el tonto? —protestó indignada— ¿Acaso aquella vez no me citaste para terminar de destruirme el corazón?

Eren quedó confundido por varios segundos. Su sorpresa era completamente legítima.

—Por eso no llegaste esa vez... porque me viste con ella —dedujo lo evidente.

—¿Acaso no lo hiciste a propósito? —espetó lo que ella siempre imaginó.

Antes de responder su verdad, Eren tiñó sus facciones de hierática seriedad. —Yo no te cité para que me vieras besándome con ella y no entiendo por qué razón nos viste. Yo te cité a las ocho y media y a esa hora Historia ya se había marchado. Te iba a contar que iniciaría una relación con ella, pero nunca quise que me vieras besándola. Suficiente fue decirte que te odiaba. No entiendo cómo me viste con Historia.

Por un momento Mikasa se sintió arrebatada del suelo. La nueva información recibida cambió su perspectiva respecto a tal asunto. Dentro de todo lo malo que hizo Eren, por lo menos era un pequeño alivio saber que verlo besándose con la rubia no formó parte de sus planes. Recordaba perfectamente como su propia ansiedad la había obligado a adelantar su llegada al lugar convenido.

—Te vi con ella porque llegué varios minutos antes —explicó sin querer delatar sus emociones, pero sin conseguirlo del todo.

—Lo siento, pero no fue mi culpa que llegaras antes de tiempo.

Él tenía razón y, a raíz de aquello, la muchacha enmudeció unos segundos. Ahora sabía que por lo menos él no había sido tan canalla como para hacerle presenciar aquella escena a propósito.

—En fin —dijo ella de improviso—, ya no tiene sentido de todas formas. Es mejor que terminemos esta conversación sin sentido de una vez.

—Mikasa, tienes todo el derecho a sentir lo que quieras sentir. A tratarme mal o querer dañarme con palabras. Pero lo de Historia ya es pasado y carece de importancia. Y simular que te odiaba lo hice solamente por tu bien. ¡Lo sabes! —aumentó el volumen de su voz, impulsado por la fuerza de sus emociones desbocadas—. Si no quieres estar conmigo lo aceptaré como un hombre, pero yo tengo que decirte lo que siento porque después será demasiado tarde. Vengo a luchar por ti porque sino me arrepentiré toda mi vida de no haber hecho nada por la mujer más importante en mi vida. Lo único que quiero es hacerte la chica más feliz del mundo —era imposible que sus palabras tan emocionadas, tan profundas, tan conectadas directamente con su corazón, salieran más solemnes que ahora.

Ella hizo una involuntaria mueca con su boca, apretando sus labios el uno contra el otro. Una batalla se estaba desatando en su interior para evitar conmoverse; para mantenerse fría ante el sufrimiento y la pasión que su ex amigo expresaba.

—¿Por qué tendría que darte yo una oportunidad cuando tú nunca me la diste?

Eren ensimismó su mirada, adentrándose en sus propios pensamientos. La pregunta era totalmente legítima... ¿por qué ella tendría que darle una oportunidad? ¿Por qué?

—Sé que no merezco una oportunidad... —aceptó sin excusas— pero también sé que tú eres mejor que yo. Te la pido porque quiero hacerte feliz; porque te amo. Finalmente lo sé. Sé que daría hasta mi vida por verte sonreír y hacerte ver lo realmente importante que eres para mí.

A ella la invadió una sensación de severa incredulidad y, como resultado de ello, formó una sonrisa irónica e hiriente. De haber sido otra persona u otro momento no actuaría así, pero Eren, después de todo el terrible sufrimiento que le provocó, había logrado que la complaciencia de Mikasa se extinguiera por completo. La ironía era una característica impropia de su carácter, pero el daño recibido se encargó de oscurecerla con gran maestría. La realidad era una sola: deseaba hacerle daño a Eren, devolverle el dolor y a duras penas estaba conteniendo el demonio de rencor que residía en su alma.

—¿Después de casi dos años y de estar con Historia te diste cuenta que me amabas? No, Eren. Yo no voy a ser el segundo plato. Ni de ti, ni de nadie.

—Te equivocas. Tú no eres una opción para mí. Significas mucho más que un segundo plato. ¡Mucho más! —exclamó aquella verdad.

—¿Historia fue un aperitivo y yo el plato principal? ¿Eso quieres decir? —apuntaló con sarcasmo desatado.

—Mi relación con Historia fue una equivocada. No estábamos destinados a estar juntos. En cambio tú y yo, sí.

—El segundo plato no es verdadero amor —rechazó su afirmación.

El hombre de castaños cabellos sintió como oleadas de impaciencia lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza y viceversa. Hasta ahora había sido relativamente dócil para contactar el alma de quien amaba. Pero el otro lado más explosivo de su ser deseaba salir muy pronto. De hecho, tan solo en un par de segundos.

—Entonces Jean también es un segundo plato y tampoco es verdadero amor. Según tu forma de pensar, así sería.

A pesar de que Eren no había hecho un solo movimiento, Mikasa sintió una fuerte bofetada en sus mejillas. ¿Por qué la indignó tanto aquella afirmación? No tenía tiempo para dilucidarlo, pero para lo que si tuvo tiempo fue para prender en llamas su espíritu. Una ignición fulgurante de furia la extrajo completamente del control de sus emociones.

—Tomaste tu opción muchos meses atrás —dijo entredientes. Su cara hizo recordar aquella vez cuando sintió celos de Historia. Aquella ocasión en que Eren cargaba leños junto a ella—. La escogiste a ella antes que a mí. ¡Ahora afronta las consecuencias de tu elección!

—Si me amabas, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —a duras penas brindó un tono más relajado, intentando bajar la gravedad ambiental.

—¿Acaso no te lo dije cuando íbamos a morir? ¿Acaso no fui ignorada por ti en aquella ocasión?

—Nunca me dijiste abiertamente que me amabas. Yo tampoco soy adivino, Mikasa.

—No te lo dije porque fui cobarde. Sí, lo fui y lo acepto. Tenía miedo de tu reacción. Tenía miedo de que al confesarme te alejarás de mí, cosa que al final sucedió de todas formas porque eso siempre fue lo que quisiste: alejarte de mí —necesitó darse una pausa pequeña pausa. El estrépito de sus emociones estaba desmenuzando su voz y requería enderezarla—. Pero siempre sospechaste que yo te amaba. No me digas que no, Eren. No eres tonto. Siempre lo sospechaste. Sin embargo, eso ya no tiene importancia. Digas lo que digas nada en esta conversación tiene sentido.

—Estaba demasiado enfocado en lograr mi meta de salvar Erdia como para prestar atención a cualquier cosa ajena.

Ella suspiró disconforme.

—Excusas. Cualquiera se habría dado cuenta que yo estaba enamorada de ti —sus ojos se convirtieron en verdaderas dagas—. Se me hace muy difícil de creer que ni siquiera sospecharas lo que sentía por ti. Yo te amaba tanto, Eren. Mi corazón me lo decía con tanta fuerza que no tenía ninguna duda de eso. Pero tú no fuiste capaz de valorarme. No supiste ver la inmensidad que sentía por ti. Lo que sentía por ti era más grande que el mismísimo universo, pero te dio absolutamente igual. Por eso ahora no me interesas ni me importas, por eso nuestra amistad se cortó definitivamente. Ahora eres sólo un desconocido para mí. Alquien que sólo me provoca aversión desenfrenada —terminó enfatizando su inquina apretando sus puños.

—¿Tanto rencor me tienes? —su voz se volvió más frágil por la sorpresa unida al dolor.

Antes de responder la fémina miró hacia abajo un par de segundos. Luego alzó su mirada inundándola con determinante verdad. —Sí.

No era la respuesta que quería escuchar... pero la escuchó. Aquella contestación le provocó un dolor que chisporroteó a través de cada centímetro de su semblante.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para que liberes todo eso que sientes? —atinó a decir entre la vorágine de pensamientos que fustigaban su mente.

—No puedes hacer nada —negó moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro—, absolutamente nada. Ya es demasiado tarde, Eren. Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, tomaste tu decisión muchos meses atrás. Yo ahora soy feliz con un hombre que me ama con todo su corazón y que me lo demuestra todos los días. De hecho, es el mejor hombre que pude conocer. Mucho mejor que tú, por cierto —un inevitable dejo de rencor se dejó sentir en cada una de sus palabras.

Cuanto le dolió eso, cuanto le dolió. Realmente Mikasa parecía odiarlo. Su nobleza se había contaminado por todo el daño que había recibido por parte de él. Tenía intensos ánimos de revancha, de represaliar.

Era una lástima.

—¿Realmente amas a Jean? —indagó sin disfrazar la suma tristeza que se adueñó de su ser.

—Si no lo amara no querría casarme con él, ¿no te parece? —un nuevo cariz de ironía adoptó su voz.

—No me respondiste, ¿lo amas? —insistió con la pregunta, preparándose para recibir una dolorosa respuesta afirmativa.

—Sí, lo amo.

Y la recibió. La recibió como una cruel estocada directa a su alma. De hecho, se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos como si hacerlo pudiera borrar aquella realidad. Comenzaba a pensar que ella lo amaba en verdad.

—¿Realmente estás enamorada? —la ilusión fue quien preguntó nuevamente. No podía deshacerse de ella, pues su corazón anhelaba un «no». Abrió los ojos esperando una respuesta que hiciera renacer sus esperanzas, pero Ackerman se encargaría de eliminarlas sin contemplaciones.

—Sí, estoy enamorada— la afirmación emergió con tal seguridad y nivel de certeza que no dejaba lugar a ningún tipo de duda.

Por un momento el joven héroe pensó en claudicar. El convencimiento que demostraba Mikasa era un gran aliciente para ello. No había atisbos de inseguridad en sus ojos, tampoco en su voz. Sin embargo, Eren recordó algo muy importante: una mentira puede ser dicha con mucha seguridad. Cuando él le dijo que la odiaba también lo dijo de una forma que ahuyentaba cualquier clase de duda.

—No creo que lo ames —levantó su mentón—. No actúas como si estuvieras enamorada. Algo en mi corazón me dice que no lo estás.

—¿Qué sabes tú? —su voz salió como un verdadero bramido—. Ya no me conoces, Jaeger. Yo cambié. No soy la chica ilusa de antes que caía rendida por ti. Para mí ahora sólo eres un desconocido que no me interesa. Eso es lo que eres. Ya te superé hace mucho tiempo.

—Si lo superaste y estás tan enamorada de Jean, ¿entonces por qué me tienes tanto rencor? Ya no deberías sentirlo —preguntó sin entender aquello. El amor motivaba a dejar los rencores atrás o por lo menos disminuirlos. En cambio en ella tal sentir seguía ardiendo con mucha intensidad. Demasiada, de hecho.

—Te tengo aversión porque me hiciste un daño muy grande. Por eso es, Eren. Por eso es.

—Nunca quise eso.

—No lo quisiste, pero lo hiciste. Eso basta y sobra para que sienta lo que siento —siseó sin desearlo, pero la rabia contenida tantos meses amenazaba con desparramarse a cada palabra proferida.

La mujer que antes lo amaba con todo su corazón, ahora parecía odiarlo con toda la fuerza del mismo. Eren nunca dejaría de sorprenderse ante las drásticas vueltas que podía dar la vida. Por eso destelló tristeza a través de todos sus poros. Cuando sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones un tiempo más prologando de lo debido, dio un profundo respiro para recuperarlo.

—Recuerdo perfectamente la ocasión en que me mostraste el tatuaje Ackerman. Fui al único al que le mostraste tu marca de linaje —ella expandió sus ojos ante su comentario—. O cuando nos quedábamos acostados debajo del añejo manzano viendo las nubes y dándoles formas de animales. O cuando escuchábamos de Armin los relatos del mundo exterior que aprendió de los libros prohibidos. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando usabas la bufanda que te regalé todos los días como si se tratara de un tesoro —una dulce sonrisa nació en él—. Vivimos tantas cosas juntos y resulta una verdadera lástima que todo eso se haya perdido para nunca más volver.

—Pero que desfachatez tienes, Eren —vomitó sus palabras con indignación—. Esos recuerdos no significan nada ahora. ¡Te pusiste de novio con Historia! Dime, ¿pensaste en mí cuando la besabas? ¿Pensaste en mí cuando le hacías el amor acaso? —como si acabara de hacer un gran esfuerzo físico, la desatada rabia hizo que resollara jadeante — ¡Respóndeme, Eren! —exigió a puños cerrados y con un mohín furioso en su rostro.

—Siempre pensé en ti, pero de otra forma. Siempre te tuve presente aunque no fuese de una manera amorosa, sino como la gran amiga que siempre fuiste. ¿Crees que no te he extrañado estos meses? ¿Realmente piensas eso?

Una sonrisa herida apareció en el rostro femenil.

—Claro, siempre fui solamente una amiga. Luego te diste cuenta que ni siquiera era una amiga, sino una esclava y que me odiabas por serlo. Pero ahora, cuando te conviene, te das cuenta que me amas, ¿verdad? —dijo en forma atropellada; sus emociones habían traicionado de lleno a la calma—. Yo estaba dispuesta a todo por ti. A todo. Y no por el maldito ackerbond. No porque mis sentimientos fueran algo artificial. Lo habría hecho porque te amaba con toda mi alma Eren. Yo soy mucho más que mi genética. ¡Mucho más! Pero no te diste cuenta de ello —brindó un prolongado intervalo de silencio al recordar algo— ¿Sabes?, dicen que es mejor haber amado y sufrido que no haber amado nunca, pero yo disiento completamente de esa afirmación. Amarte nunca valió la pena. Nunca. Amarte sólo me provocó un dolor insufrible. Me cansé de llorar por tu culpa, simplemente me harté de amarte. Y ahora vienes a mí porque te sientes solo, porque tu relación con Historia fracasó. Porque yo soy la última alternativa que tienes de ser feliz. Por eso vienes aquí, así de egoísta eres tú, Eren. Si lo tuyo no es egoísmo entonces no sé qué rayos es —a raíz de lo apretados que tenía sus dientes, cualquiera hubiera interpretado que deseaba trizarlos.

El rencor de Mikasa estaba saliendo a la superficie con plena potencia. Era como si durante estos dieciocho meses ese negativo sentir lo hubiera lanzado a arenas movedizas, pero el resentimiento nunca terminaba de hundirse definitivamente. De hecho, ahora mismo intentaba escapar de ellas con todo brío. Y lo estaba logrando. No logró confinar su rencor, pues no existía una prisión lo suficientemente fuerte que lo contuviera. Siempre estaría allí, intentando liberarse como un león en una jaula.

—Mikasa... sé que me equivoqué con lo de Historia. Nunca debí empezar algo con ella. Pero lo demás que hice, lo hice por ti. ¿Y me dices egoísta? Egoísta habría sido dejar que siguieras siendo una esclava que persigue los sueños de otro y no los suyos propios. Egoísta habría sido mantener esa cadena artificial alrededor de tu corazón. Eso si habría sido egoísta. Estás siendo muy injusta.

—¿Injusta? —poco crédito dio a lo que escuchaba —¿Entonces por qué vienes después de todos estos meses? ¿Recién ahora te diste cuenta que me amabas? ¿Cuando quiero pisar el altar te das cuenta?

—¡No soy perfecto! —espetó mientras hacía un enérgico ademán con sus manos —. Soy un ser humano y como tal he cometido mil errores en mi vida, ¡miles! Pero de algo si estoy seguro, ¡siempre deseé lo mejor para ti! ¡Siempre, Mikasa! No hubo un solo día en que no te recordara y me preguntara cómo estabas. No hubo un solo día en que no pensara en ti. ¡Créelo, maldita sea! —su voz temblaba como gelatina en un sismo. Matices distintos se escucharon una vez más, de hecho, su voz grave de hombre cambió a aguda en intervalos, revelando de manera inconsciente el gran dolor que lo agobiaba.

—Vienes porque Historia terminó contigo, no por otro motivo—corrigió muy segura. No luchó contra la ira que estaba comenzando a dominarla. De hecho, quería ser poseída por ella.

—No fue Historia quien terminó la relación, fui yo quien terminó con ella. ¿Y sabes por qué fue? Porque me di cuenta que no la amaba. En el fondo de mi corazón siempre amé y amaré a otra mujer... una que precisamente está en frente mío en este instante.

—Por eso la elegiste a ella... por qué yo soy la mujer de tu vida —ironizó.

Eren se puso sumamente triste. Efectivamente el dolor cambia a las personas y la gran amiga que tenía delante era el mejor ejemplo de ello. Esas ironías hirientes eran impropias de ella, aunque entendía perfectamente el por qué estaban surgiendo. Se las tenía merecidas. No obstante, saberlo no disminuía la tristeza de verla sucumbir ante sentires tan negativos.

—A veces hay que equivocarnos para saber qué es lo correcto. Y tú eres lo correcto, Mikasa.

Esta vez quien quedó muda fue la bella fémina. No tanto por las palabras en sí, sino por la emoción plasmada en cada una de ellas. Mucho dolor y amor reflejó. Mucho dolor y amor brotó de su voz. Mucho sufrimiento y amor se imprimió en su par de cristalinas esmeraldas. Incluso le pareció ver que se volvían acuosas.

Mikasa, a pesar de intentar desterrar tal sensación, se conmovió inevitablemente. Su empatía hizo crujir su corazón. Por un breve momento sintió compasión; mas la vida no era así de fácil. Por nada del mundo cambiaría de opinión sólo por su sufrimiento. Él, casi dos años atrás, no cambió la suya a pesar del dolor que la atacó esa vez... de modo que ella tampoco lo haría ahora.

—Las cosas no son así, Eren —negó repetidas veces con su cabeza—. No es hacer daño, arrepentirse y pensar que todo estará arreglado. Las cosas no son así.

—Voy a hacer lo que sea por ti. Te demostraré lo que siento por ti cada día de mi vida. Te lo prometo, Mikasa.

Por un momento ella quiso seguir escuchando palabras así de bellas. Pero aquel deseo permaneció apenas un par de míseros segundos. No daría pie atrás. No se dejaría engatusar. No después de tanto dolor.

—No confundas el amor con las ganas de ya no estar solo. Es el peso de la soledad lo que te hace decir que quieres estar conmigo, no otra cosa. Lo tuyo no es amor verdadero. Sientes que me amas porque me necesitas. No porque te guste, no porque quieras compartir tu vida conmigo. Lo dices exclusivamente porque te sientes solo. Y eso no es amor.

—Te equivocas —se apresuró a rechazar en forma terminante—. Sabes, habría sido mucho más fácil para mí quedarme en mi casa. Ahorrarme todo esto, pero no voy a tomar el camino fácil. Nunca lo hice y esta no será la excepción. Estoy dejando de lado mi orgullo por ti porque tengo la seguridad de que me gustas y que vales completamente la pena. Si hago lo que estoy haciendo es porque te amo, simplemente por eso.

El reinado del silencio hizo acto de aparición, apoderándose por interminables segundos de todo el ambiente. Sólo el murmullo de las desteñidas hojas moviéndose al son del suave viento se atrevieron a oponerse a él. Pero su regencia fue cortada definitivamente por el titán atacante.

—Vas a cometer el mismo error que yo —prosiguió a la vez que su piel se erizaba. Y no precisamente por el frío—. Vas a estar con alguien a quien quieres mucho, pero al cual no amas. Vas a terminar del mismo modo en que lo hice yo con Historia: sintiendo que perdiste el tiempo y haciéndole daño al otro —advirtió alardeando convicción.

—¿Ahora ves el futuro? ¿Eres un adivino o un oráculo acaso?

—No soy nada de eso, soy solamente alguien que ya lo vivió. Tengo la experiencia y por eso quiero salvarte de vivir lo mismo.

Mikasa perdió la voz durante unos instantes. Cuanta tenacidad desplegaba Eren en cada una de sus palabras, tanta que resultaba abrumadora. Tuvo que sacudir sus nervios levemente para no dejarse mermar por aquella gran determinación. Y sólo después de hacerlo logró responder.

—Pues te equivocas rotundamente, yo si amo a Jean. Lo amo mucho. Que tú hayas fracasado en tu relación con Historia no significa que yo también lo haga.

—Reitero: vas a cometer un error del que después te vas a lamentar. No podemos volver el pasado atrás, si nos equivocamos tenemos que afrontar las consecuencias por más duras que sean. Yo ahora estoy pagando con creces el error que cometí contigo y no tienes idea como estoy sufriendo en este momento —un temblor lo recorrió desde la hipodermis hasta la epidermis—. La experiencia nos enseña y a mí me ha enseñado demasiado. Por eso no quiero que cometas el mismo error.

Tercianas y escalofríos serpentearon a través de la espalda femenina. Fue como una ondulante lanza que se deslizó de arriba a abajo. Al igual que Eren, las emociones maximizadas se estaban expresando fisiológicamente. Finalmente disimuló la pequeña vacilación invocando fiereza en sus palabras —. Yo no fracasaré como tú si lo hiciste.

—Sí, yo fracasé, pero fue así porque sólo hay una mujer que podré amar en toda mi vida. Ahora lo sé muy bien.

Que irónico era el destino, hado, o como quisieran llamarle. ¿Cuantos años deseó escuchar esas palabras? Muchos, pero jamás obtuvo la sublime dicha de oírlas. Al contrario, lo único que recibió fue un dañino «te odio». Y ahora que ya no deseaba escuchar nada de él, oía a todo volumen lo que siempre ansió. Definitivamente la vida era una maldita y cruel ironía.

—No me vengas con eso ahora, Eren. La mujer que conocías ya desapareció; tú mismo te encargaste de matarla y sepultarla.

Por un momento el joven se sorprendió de la mirada lanzada por Mikasa. Era dura, hiriente, sañosa. Una que sólo muy contadas ocasiones le había visto.

—Eso es mentira... en el fondo, por más que quieras negarlo, tú sigues siendo la misma chica noble que conocí.

—Eso es lo que quieres creer tú. Es mejor afrontar la verdad que vivir sedada por una mentira. Eso es lo que tuve que aprender gracias a ti. Y ahora soy yo quien te lo dice. Te estás aferrando a una ilusión. Yo cambié. Todos cambiamos, nada permanece igual. Ya ni siquiera te aprecio un poco, Eren. Ahora soy yo quien te odia. Te odio con todo lo que quedó de mi corazón.

Como si el suelo hubiera temblado, el pie izquierdo de Eren dio un paso atrás. Pero la realidad es que el suelo no se movió en ningún momento...

—Mientes. Mientes como yo lo hice esa vez. Tu esencia dulce sigue ahí, a pesar del rencor que me tienes, sé que tu esencia sigue presente. La Mikasa que fue mi mejor amiga sigue allí, escondida tras el rencor, pero presta a regresar. Lo sé.

—Lo siento por ti, pero te equivocas. Acepta la verdad tal como yo la acepté casi dos años atrás. Yo fui lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar la dura realidad, ahora es tu turno de encararla —alzó su mentón en una mueca llena de orgullo y dignidad.

—¿De verdad eso es lo que quieres? —preguntó con genuina incredulidad. No podía aceptar que su amiga hubiera cambiado hasta llegar al extremo de odiarlo tanto.

—Sí, es lo que quiero.

El ineludible sabor de la verdad estuvo impresos en los femeninos labios y el dolor se plasmó como una hórrida pintura en la sorprendidas retinas de Eren. El asombro se encargó de dejarlo sin palabras por muchos segundos. Mikasa se limitó a verlo sin dar indicios de emoción alguna. Pero de pronto, cortó el silencio llenando de sufrir su tono de voz.

—¿Crees que no me dolió cuando empezaste tu relación con Historia? —se dio una pausa antes de continuar—. Gracias a ti tuve que aprender a vivir mientras me moría por dentro. No tienes idea de todo el dolor que debí soportar. Y ahora apareces como si pudieras borrar todo lo que pasó simplemente porque así te dio la gana.

—Yo no quiero borrar nada, yo lo que quiero es luchar por ti. Sin embargo, también deseo que seas feliz. Si Jean es tu felicidad entonces que así sea. Pero debes estar segura de que lo amas o sino nunca serás feliz realmente. Y lo peor es que te darás cuenta cuando ya tengas hijos. Los hijos son los que más sufrirán con tu equivocada decisión.

—Que noble eres, Eren. Estás lleno de nobleza, ¿sabías?

—No es necesario que seas irónica. Esa no es la verdadera Mikasa.

Mikasa tragó saliva y luego añadió un suspiro de cansancio. Transformó sus ojos en afiladas espadas antes de volver a hablar: —Esto no tiene ningún sentido. A la larga verás que no volvernos a ver es lo mejor. No puedes estar con alguien que te odia. Y yo te odio, Eren. Te odio con todo mi corazón —las palabras salieron apasionadas y firmes. De hecho, algo de vaho se hizo visible para dar incluso más asidero a lo dicho.

Eren sintió la estocada en lo más profundo de su corazón. Mikasa le estaba devolviendo cruelmente la mano.

—Yo te dije eso por tu bien, tú lo sabes muy bien —sus ojos realmente comenzaban a marchitarse en dolor, tal como las verdes hojas de los árboles lo hacían en otoño.

—Me habrías hecho un bien si me hubieras amado cuando era el momento de hacerlo.

—¡Eras una esclava, Mikasa! ¡Tenías que romper el ackerbond primero!—explotó, alegando ante lo que consideraba injusto.

—¡Yo te amaba por que así yo lo quería! ¡No por el maldito ackerbond!

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Sin pestañear, sin mover un solo músculo facial. Si los ojos lanzaran dagas Eren ya habría muerto apuñalado irremediablemente. Mikasa ya no era la mujer que él había conocido. Tenía una rabia y una furia dantesca revolviéndose en su interior. Y todo había sido por su culpa. Nada más y nada menos que su culpa.

Las esmeraldas comenzaron a volverse acuosas inexorablemente. Su memoria rebobinó el tiempo y empatizó más que nunca con el dolor que debió haber sentido Mikasa en aquella ocasión. Estaba sintiendo lo mismo ahora. De no haber sido por su orgullo un par de lágrimas habrían corrido. Pero extrañamente no habría sido por su propio dolor, sino por el dolor que tuvo que soportar ella.

A pesar de tener a Mikasa tan cerca, la sentía tan lejos que le dolía. Una cruel cercanía lejana se forjó allí.

—Perdóname por todo el daño que te hice Mikasa. Perdóname, pero siempre quise tu bien y aún en hoy día quiero lo mejor para ti.

Conmoción, estupefacción, pasmo, estupor. Ni todas las palabras similares podrían explicar lo que ella sintió en ese momento. Fue como si un yunque hubiera aplastado toda la frialdad que invocaba para mantenerse reacia. Esos ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que contenía produjeron un colapso en su mente.

—Yo no podía estar contigo mientras eras una esclava —continuó—, pero ahora si puedo. Eres la persona que amo y con la cual quiero estar. Esa es la única verdad que importa.

Muda quedó. Sorda también. Ciega se añadió poco después, cuando cerró sus ojos. Y si le hubieran dicho que también había perdido el tacto y el olfato se lo habría creído sin chistar en lo más mínimo. Su imaginación, siempre prolífica, se encargó de darle vuelo a lo que él había dicho...

Se imaginó disfrutando la vida con Eren, dando paseos por bellos paisajes o brindándose amena compañía nocturna. Se imaginó viendo alguna obra de teatro y un pequeño rubor coloreó sus mejillas al imaginar incluso cosas más bellas e íntimas...

Un temblor recorrió sus piernas, tanto que pensó que terminaría dándose un costalazo contra el suelo. No sólo la imaginación la atacó: la nostalgia también decidió formar parte de sus pensamientos, trayéndole todos esos recuerdos felices que compartieron cuando la amistad los unía. Sus emociones más íntimas, las innumerables vivencias en común y el lazo especial que habían formado, precipitaron su sentir hasta el punto de colmar su alma más allá de lo imaginable.

El hombre se acercó y la tomó de las manos con sublime cariño. Ella no fue capaz ni siquiera de respingar para evitarlo.

—Mikasa somos el uno para el otro. ¡No lo niegues! —la emoción fluía incandescente a través de sus ojos; sin poder ni querer contenerla.

Los latidos femeninos se aceleraron al sentir la piel de esas manos contactar las suyas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía ese calor excepcional. Aunque intentara negarlo con todas sus fuerzas, sus manos tan cálidas mermaron el frío que su corazón se empeñaba por mantener. Sin embargo, no podía echarse atrás después de todo lo vivido con Jean. No podía fallarle de esa manera y no lo haría. No podía hacerlo.

—No, Eren —rechazó soltando sus manos enérgicamente— éramos el uno para el otro. Y eso fue mucho tiempo atrás. Te di mi corazón y recibí dolor. Te dí mi alma y recibí sufrimiento... no te imaginas cuan triste es eso. Lloré no sabes cuantas noches. Nunca sabrás cuantas veces lloré por ti. Me costó mucho sacarme tu veneno del corazón —cristalinas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su faz. Miró hacia el cielo buscando solaz y observó las preciosas chispas estelares estampadas en él. Pensando precisamente en ellas, hilvanó una frase que Eren jamás podría olvidar en toda su vida. —Tú iluminabas mi vida como una dulce estrella, pero en mi cielo ya dejaste de brillar. Y nunca más brillarás.

El varón acusó el golpe rellenando con marcada aflicción sus facciones. A través de ellas demostró toda la tristeza que esas palabras le habían provocado. Efectivamente él era esa estrella que, para ella, dejó de resplandecer para siempre.

Eren no pudo evitar hacerse una razonable pregunta: ¿era acaso el momento de rendirse? No, no lo era todavía. Aún no. Tenía que hacer un último intento.

—Dime que no sientes nada por mí —sus ojos esmeraldas no pestañearon ni antes, ni durante, ni después de la pregunta.

Mikasa tampoco lo hizo.

—No siento nada por ti —aseveró con la cabeza gacha. Las lágrimas cesaron su transitar y fue dominada nuevamente por el maldito rencor que ansiaba a cualquier precio separarlos para siempre.

Jaeger tomó su mentón, dirigiendo la azabache mirada hacia la suya.

—Dímelo a los ojos —exigió reflotando la vehemencia propia de su carácter.

Ella accedió a su pedido, mirándolo fijamente. Su rabia se hizo más expresiva que nunca, trepando desde el corazón hasta llegar de forma vivaz a sus luceros.

—No siento nada por ti. Ni ahora, ni nunca más. Por mí puedes pudrirte, Eren.

Cuanta dureza en sus palabras. Cuanta sed de venganza. Todos estos meses de separación propiciaron que su corazón se alimentara con furia y odio. Esos ojos tan acusatorios, tan llenos de inquina y rellenos de odio, le hicieron ver la completa realidad de sus palabras. Mikasa realmente lo odiaba. Definitivamente la joven que él conoció había desaparecido oculta entre las redes del sufrimiento. Lamentablemente el dolor la había transformado.

Soltó su mentón y la amargura lo poseyó como ama y señora. Ahora él era el esclavo, pero de la amarga tristeza. Dio un suspiro y cerró los párpados para aprisionar el llanto que deseaba liberarse de las cadenas impuestas por su orgullo. Pero aún así, no pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima huyese por el rabillo y corriera a través de su mejilla.

—Así que te puedes largar de aquí; no quiero verte nunca más, Eren —hizo caso omiso del sufrimiento que presenciaba —. Eres un caprichoso, un egoísta y un poco hombre. No quiero verte jamás en mi vida. Ahora soy yo quien te odia. Te odio con todo mi corazón.

El alma de Eren fue horadada por mil sables incorpóreos al mismo tiempo. Así se sintió, un occiso en vida. Una especie de ente que, a pesar de estar muerto, de algún modo seguía respirando. Si hubiera podido detener los latidos de su corazón quizás lo habría hecho en este mismo momento.

—Está bien, no te molestaré más —aceptó la triste realidad e hizo un gran esfuerzo para detener al grupo rebelde de lágrimas que deseaban acompañar a la primera que se liberó. Querían convertirse en una cascada, en un tortuoso río. Eso querían sus cristalinas esmeraldas. Llorar y llorar como jamás lo había hecho en toda su vida, pero su orgullo se abocó imperiosamente a impedirlo—. Me da pena que me odies tanto, yo sólo buscaba tu bien. ¿Sabes? El rencor es una enfermedad que envenena el alma, no dejes que te siga infectando o nunca volverás a ser la Mikasa que alguna vez fuiste. Mientras más hondo caes en el odio, más te costará volver a ser quien eras— a pesar de su amargura, un contradictorio brillo en sus ojos apareció para decirle sus últimas palabras —: Ojalá seas muy feliz con Jean. De verdad te deseo lo mejor del mundo. Cuídate mucho, Mikasa —giró sobre sus talones y le dio la espalda, dispuesto a emprender el retorno.

Nada más se dijo. Conversar más ya no tenía razón de ser. El hombre que alguna vez ella amó, comenzó a caminar para perderse por siempre de su vista y de su vida.

A la vez que eso sucedía, miles de recuerdos comenzaron a bombardear la atribulada mente de la mujer. Mikasa había descargado todo el rencor que llevó durante demasiados meses. Ese dolor que nunca pudo superar del todo había intoxicado su alma de mala manera. El verlo nuevamente le hizo reflotar todo ese sufrimiento, como una herida incapaz de cicatrizar definitivamente. Esa herida le ardía, la contaminaba e infectaba su nobleza, para terminar transformándola en alguien que no era realmente: una mujer rencorosa que buscaba su venganza. Lo más triste de todo es que la verdadera Mikasa se había dejado vencer por la falsa y, de seguir así, la usurpadora terminaría volviéndose la verdadera...

Sus piernas flaquearon; su corazón se paralizó; todo su ser se congeló. Un estallido de remembranzas afloraron en las puertas de su mente...

Todos esos momentos divertidos, todas las sonrisas que él le dedicó, todo el cariño que durante su vida le demostró. Tantos lindos recuerdos hechos pedazos por un infame «te odio» y haber escogido a otra mujer. Pero a pesar del insoportable e infame dolor que le causó, él nunca se aprovechó de lo que ella sentía. Nunca jugó con ella o le generó falsas ilusiones. Nunca buscó sexo sin sentido o le fue infiel. Siempre veló por su bien, incluso en aquella noche fatídica en que todo lamentablemente cambió.

Esa noche fue ella quien sintió su alma arder hasta convertirse en cenizas, pero fuera correcto o incorrecto, él lo hizo para cambiar su destino de esclava. Ella, en cambio, le decía que lo odiaba sólo por venganza. Nada más y nada menos que por venganza. La ira y el rencor derrotaron a la bonhomía que siempre había poseído. Esa nobleza que fue capaz de perdonar a Gaby por matar a Sasha había desaparecido ante Eren.

Él tenía la razón... ya no era la misma.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza; miró hacia el suelo con ojos cerrados y los abrió con suma intensidad cuando quiso volver a contemplar el cielo. El dolor empático que estaba sintiendo hacia él le hizo ver la realidad: aunque intentara negarlo con todas sus fuerzas, todavía había un lazo invisible que lo ataba a Eren. Un lazo que se extendió y se estiró hasta casi cortarse, pero que, a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, en realidad jamás se seccionó del todo.

Cuando volvió a tomar entera conciencia de lo que la rodeaba, vio que ya ni siquiera la lejana silueta de Eren estaba presente y, por ello, un relámpago sacudió las vísceras de su alma. Dio unos pasos, primero muy lentamente, como si su cuerpo todavía no tomara noción de la reacción que ya había tenido su espíritu. Pero muy pronto se dio por enterado: su caminar se convirtió en una agitada, nerviosa y emotiva carrera. No podía dejarlo marcharse después de tan crueles palabras. No. Ella no era así. Su rencor no podía transformarla en una persona que no era. No podía caer derrotada de esa manera por el resentimiento. La verdadera Mikasa no podía morir así... ¡Por supuesto que no!

Mientras corría a toda velocidad sus ojos lo ansiaron en forma desesperada, pero su búsqueda visual no otorgó resultados. No lograba divisarlo por ningún lado. La única esperanza de hallarlo radicaba en su voz y se encomendó a ella sin dudarlo siquiera un instante.

—¡Eren! — gritó con toda la fuerza que le otorgaban sus pulmones. Anheló que su ex amigo no estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, que todavía pudiera escucharla. Tenía que alcanzarlo para decirle todo lo que sentía. La agonía que sentía en su corazón así se lo imploraba.

El hombre de cabellos castaños oyó la voz de Mikasa llamándolo. Por un momento pensó que era sólo su imaginación quien deseaba traicionarlo, de manera que decidió proseguir su trayecto mientras sus ojos desprendían un par de lágrimas a contra viento. Optó por detener sus pasos sólo cuando la voz de su amada se hizo presente de nuevo en sus oídos, pero aún inseguro de que su mente no lo estuviese engañando.

Dirigió su mirada hacia atrás y un sentimiento de absoluto regocijo renació en su atribulado y torturado corazón. Sus ojos se abrieron, sus pupilas se dilataron, su cuerpo se estremeció. Su mente no lo había traicionado: ¡Realmente era Mikasa!

Todo su ser tembló como si naciera de nuevo. Y en cierto modo, eso era precisamente lo que estaba ocurriendo: estaba renaciendo. Renaciendo por ella.

Mikasa llegó a su lado; tanta velocidad llevaba que estuvo a punto de chocarlo, pero consiguió frenar antes de hacerlo. Jadeando agitada por el esfuerzo que hizo para alcanzarlo, se tomó varios segundos para calmar su acelerada respiración y poder hablar en forma inteligible.

—Eren, lo siento— sus pupilas contraídas temblaron de dolor, humedeciéndose inevitablemente.

El hijo de Grisha realmente no podía creer lo que oía.

—¿Por qué? — transformó toda su sorpresa en inquisición.

Algunos mechones de cabello negro caían desordenados por delante de su cara, pegoteándose con sus nacientes lágrimas. Entonces se tomó el pelo, acomodándolo hacia atrás. Hecho esto, respondió con notable pesar: —Porque yo no soy así, Eren. Por más veces que quiera y trate de sentirlo, simplemente no puedo odiarte. No puedo odiar a quien tanto significó para mí— algunas lágrimas escurrieron a través de sus mejillas, tal como las que él todavía tenía.

La emoción de ambos era sorprendente, abrumadora e ineluctable. Algo que opacaba al mismísimo universo y, si existía más de uno, también lo habría opacado.

El varón enjugó con sus dedos las galopantes lágrimas que nublaban su visión. Distinguiendo apenas la figura femenina, se acercó a ella y la abrazó sin pensarlo dos veces. Después de tanto tiempo y sacrificio, sentirla cerca de su corazón fue un premio maravillosamente dulce.

Mikasa correspondió el abrazo, dejando reposar su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello masculino. La cercanía de ambos le dejó sentir claramente como los latidos de él eran fuertes y agitados, tal como los suyos.

—Perdóname, Mikasa. Discúlpame por todo el daño que te hice —su voz brindó tremores a causa de la emoción irrefrenable.

—Esta vez no tienes culpa de nada—rechazó a la vez que se erguía y esquivaba la mejilla que impedía el contacto total con sus verdosos ojos —. Fui yo quien me dejé llevar por toda mi rabia. Mi ira me dominó... sólo quería herirte, lastimarte, hacerte pagar el mismo dolor que tú me diste. Lo siento tanto — sollozó sin ninguna vergüenza, tal como él tampoco la tenía con ella. Eran dos seres que, quizás, precisamente por quererse tanto se habían terminado dañando... Pero el sublime cariño jamás se había esfumado realmente.

—No te preocupes, está bien que me devuelvas el daño que yo te hice —acarició sus cabellos con dulzura—. Es necesario para que esas heridas curen definitivamente. Si te duelen todavía es porque nunca han sanado realmente. Si quieres devolverme el daño hazlo, libérate de esa carga de rencor que llevas por dentro. ¡Grítame, golpéame! Libera todos tus demonios contra mí. Haz lo que tengas que hacer para liberar ese dolor. Sólo así podrás sanarte de ese resentimiento que llevas encima. Sólo así las heridas que te provoqué podrán cicatrizar definitivamente. Y cuando lo hagas, podremos reanudar nuestro hermoso lazo nuevamente.

Los golpes de Mikasa, gracias a su fuerza prodigiosa, debían ser como garrotazos de metal. Pero estaba muy dispuesto a soportarlos si con ello podía liberarla completamente del dolor. Él era el único capaz de eliminar aquel sufrimiento que le había encadenado a su enamorado corazón.

—Nunca te golpearía, Eren —rechazó ella enseguida—. A pesar de que me hiciste un descomunal daño, sé que en el fondo tu intención fue buena; sé que lo hiciste por mi bien. Siempre intentaste protegerme. Siempre. En cambio yo... yo sólo quería hacerte daño, lastimarte, ¡verte sufrir! —terminó exclamando llena de congoja.

—Me lo merezco, Mikasa. Me lo merezco —iteró de inmediato, desplegando una convicción que un tigre envidiaría —, te hice tanto daño que me merezco todo lo malo que quieras decirme o hacerme. No me importa, te voy a seguir amando.

Cuanta verdad expresaban esas titilantes esmeraldas. Tan claras como un prístino bosque. Tan radiantes como la luna llena en la medianoche.

Y por increíble que pareciera, una femenil sonrisa apareció entre las lágrimas que bañaban sus rojos labios. Contradictoria, extraña, o lo que fuera, pero sólo él tenía la capacidad de reconfortarla de esa manera.

No eran nada, pero cuando cuando estaban juntos lo eran todo.

Todo.

La emoción se desbordó por sus corazones de una manera increíble. Tal como la brillantez de la luna es envidiada por las estrellas, cualquiera que los hubiera visto habría sentido la misma envidia hacia ellos.

Se abrazaron y sintieron sus corazones uniéndose en un solo y rítmico latir. El cariño manó a través de todas sus células de una forma increíble. El rencor, el dolor y la ira, finalmente habían quedado de lado.

La chica descendió su cabeza y la acurrucó en el pecho masculino, mojando la blanca camiseta de él con lágrimas. Él también humedeció los cabellos de Mikasa con las suyas. El abrazo fue tan emocionante, tan lleno de sentimientos, tan impresionante, que nada más existió durante esos minutos que tergiversaron el tiempo radicalmente.

No dijeron palabra ninguna, sólo se aferraron el uno al otro con todo el cariño que se profesaban. Sus latidos se aventuraron a correr todavía más de prisa. Querían amarrarse para no soltarse jamás; querían fusionarse usando la impresionante fuerza que expelían sus órganos vitales.

Eran dos, pero en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, eran sólo uno. Por increíble que pudiera parecer, así era. Pudieron suceder mil cosas negativas entre ellos, pero lo realmente importante era una sola cosa: el amor iba a triunfar. Realmente lo haría. Después de tanto tiempo, la felicidad del amor estaba al alcance de ambos.

—Te amo, Mikasa. Aunque te suene extraño después de todo lo que hemos vivido, no me cansaré de decírtelo nunca. —Al decirlo, más lágrimas llenas de intensidad brotaron desde sus esmeraldas. Todo su inmenso sentir lo expresaba claramente la evidencia líquida que escurría por sus mejillas.

—Eren... —lo miró mientras sus manos se aferraban más a la espalda masculina — te creo Eren, de verdad que te creo. Me lo has demostrado —a pesar de las lágrimas, o quizás gracias a ellas, sus ojos brillaban como dos luceros escapados del edén.

—Ahora ya nada nos va a separar. Voy a hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo —la aferró contra él sin contener la esplendorosa verdad yacente en sus sentimientos. Totalmente conmovido, inclinó su frente para acariciar la de su amada.

Sin embargo, fue entonces que algo extraño sucedió: Mikasa no respondió. Se soltó del abrazo de Eren y le quitó la mirada, guardando absoluto mutismo. El silencio perturbador que se apoderó de ella hizo presagiar que algo bueno no venía.

Ante tal sensación, el enamorado sintió como su corazón se estrujaba dentro de su pecho. Un mal presentimiento comenzó a sofocarlo de angustiante manera.

—Yo no puedo estar contigo, Eren; estoy comprometida con Jean — terminó diciendo sin darle la cara. Su mirada cabizbaja dio prueba del verdadero pesar que le provocó decir esas palabras.

La faz del titán cambiante se descompuso inmediatamente y es que aquello había sido un golpe directo a todas sus esperanzas.

—Pero Mikasa no te puedes casar por obligación, eso es un error gravísimo — sin esperar, protestó aquella incomprensible decisión.

—Yo no he dicho que te amo, Eren —aclaró a la vez que intentaba invocar frialdad —, sólo te pedí perdón por el daño que intenté hacerte.

—Mikasa no te mientas a ti misma, no seas tan estúpida como yo lo fui. Tú me amas, no obtienes nada bueno con negarlo. Cuando estamos juntos todo resplandece, tenemos una química que no podemos tener con otra persona. No cometas un error del que te arrepentirás toda tu vida.

Ella siguió evadiendo la mirada masculina y, para incrementar todavía más la distancia que requería, se giró para darle la espalda.

—Tú no sabes lo que siento por Jean. Él hizo que volviera a creer en el amor. Él me rescató cuando mi vida sólo estaba llena de un triste vacío. Él curó mi ser cuando yo sólo era enfermedad.

—Entiendo que lo quieres mucho, pero el amor va mucho más allá de eso. No puedes casarte por agradecimiento o por cumplir un compromiso. Tienes que casarte porque realmente lo amas.

Mikasa, todavía de espaldas, giró un poco su cabeza para mirarlo de soslayo.

—¿Y tú, Eren? ¿Estuviste con Historia porque realmente la amabas?

Un abrupto silencio se provocó. Unos segundos después el joven respondió: —Lo pensé; lo creí... pero me equivoqué.

—Yo también tengo el derecho de equivocarme. Déjame caminar mi propia senda. Quizás mi decisión no sea la correcta, ¿pero quien lo sabe realmente? Si en verdad estoy errada o no, sólo el tiempo podrá comprobarlo.

—La gran diferencia es que yo nunca pensé en casarme con Historia. No es sólo una equivocación, Mikasa. Es un matrimonio —la conminó a pensar en la gravedad de aquello—. Tú me dijiste hace dos años que sabías que yo estaba equivocado respecto al ackerbond. Y tenías razón. Ahora soy yo quien sabe que te equivocas, Mikasa. Estoy muy seguro de ello.

La mujer guardó silencio, pero sus sintomáticos suspiros no quisieron hacer lo mismo.

—Estás —continuó Eren— teniendo una relación incompleta con Jean; en el fondo de tu alma no puedes olvidar a tu verdadero amor. No puedes olvidarme como yo tampoco puedo olvidarte. Lo único que vas a lograr con tu terquedad es destrozar el corazón de Jean con una mentira —advirtió de la forma más seria posible.

—Yo no puedo retractarme ahora... si me hubieras buscado antes tal vez, pero no ahora. Hay distintos tipos de amor, ¿sabías? El nuestro es sólo algo pasional e impulsivo. En cambio con Jean siento una confianza y un agradecimiento absoluto, algo que contigo ya no tengo.

—Sólo pones excusas porque no te atreves a hacer lo que realmente sientes. No quieres ser feliz por poner a tu orgullo por delante y por cumplir un compromiso carente de verdad. Yo te hice mucho daño, es cierto, pero nunca lo hice con mala intención. Jamás inicié una relación contigo para provocarte daño. Jamás te fui infiel y eso si que es imperdonable. Tomé una decisión equivocada meses atrás, pero te prometo que ahora daré todo de mí para que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo. Es una promesa y sabes que yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo. Siempre.

La joven fémina no protestó. Las palabras le habían llegado a lo más hondo del alma. No supo que responder y tal cosa delató en forma diáfana sus dudas. Las tinieblas de la incertidumbre se adueñaron de su alma y, por ende, la única respuesta que logró dar fue una agónica y mortecina mirada.

Eren no esperó más y se acercó a ella. Con excelso cariño, tomó entre sus manos la diestra femenina y la llevó directamente a su corazón que relampagueaba latidos de amor.

—Escucha cuanta verdad late mi corazón. Escúchalo gritar todo lo que siento por ti. Te amo tanto que parece que va a explotar.

—Eren... yo no puedo estar contigo... —las lágrimas se incrementaron inevitablemente.

—¡Si puedes! ¡Sabes muy bien que puedes! Me amas a mí; acéptalo de una vez por todas, Mikasa.

—No, Eren. Llegaste tarde, demasiado tarde.

—Tarde habría llegado si ya estuvieras casada, pero todavía no lo estás. Todavía hay tiempo para que seamos felices juntos.

—Juntos... —Más lágrimas escurrieron. Esas pequeñas gotas de sufriente líquido reverberaban el más puro y dulce amor. No obstante, ella tenía que cumplir un compromiso hacia quien la confortó durante tantos meses. Jean no se merecía otra cosa que devoción.

La relación amorosa que siempre ansió tener con Eren, irónicamente abría sus puertas cuando ya no podía vivirla. ¿Por qué demonios la vida tenía que ser tan cruel?

—Eres la mujer de mi vida —dijo incendiado en fulgurante emoción—, la persona más especial y significativa que existe para mí. La única que me hace sentir que daría todo, absolutamente todo.

Ahí estaba una vez más esa determinación inquebrantable. Esa que desde siempre la alucinó. Lucía incluso más seguro que cuando decía que acabaría con todos los titanes. Había dejado de lado su orgullo por ella y sus ojos inyectados de pasión gritaban cuanto la amaba.

Mikasa hubiese querido negar otra vez sus palabras. ¡Ponerlas en duda a cualquier precio! Sin embargo, ya no podía hacerlo. Él la amaba con todo su corazón y se lo había demostrado. Realmente la amaba.

—Eren... —completamente anonadada, musitó el nombre de quien marcó para siempre su vida. Anonadada quedó con todas esas hermosas palabras prodigadas. La emoción se la estaba comiendo viva.

El soldado destella amor infinito a través de sus ojos. Sus ojos tiemblan, tal como también tiembla su alma. Mikasa se pierde en ellos, navegando a través de las oleadas incandescentes que provocaba el genuino sentir. Su razón comenzó a naufragar ante algo que era mucho más fuerte... El verdadero amor.

Se miran como si no hubiera un mañana; Eren así lo sentía. Si perdía a Mikasa esta noche, para su alma no habría ningún mañana. Estaría muerto en vida, viviendo sin un sentido real.

Ladeó un poco su cabeza para evadir la nariz de Mikasa, ansiando poseer la exquisitez de sus labios por primera vez. Ella lo ansiaba tanto como él, pero el pecado de traicionar a Jean la despojó de sus verdaderos deseos. Se conminó a retraerse y lanzar una dura advertencia.

—Eren, no lo hagas. Yo estoy de novia. Si lo haces te voy a golpear —se esforzó en darle veracidad a sus palabras, haciéndose la ofendida mientras convertía su voz en puntiagudas esquirlas.

Pero el hombre que había salvado Erdia no se dejó amedrentar. Hizo caso omiso sin dudarlo siquiera. Tomó las mejillas femeninas entre sus palmas y endulzó sus labios con los de ella.

Mikasa se sacudió, intentando detener el prohibido beso. Sin embargo, su resistencia no duró mucho. Ese hombre de una forma o de otra le hacía perder la razón. Ese aroma empalagoso nublaba su consciencia y la piel de sus masculinas manos acechando las suyas la despojaba de toda cordura. La inexplicable emoción le llenó sus adentros y se desbordó como un río aumentado por cuarenta días de lluvia.

Finalmente la batalla de su mente contra el corazón fue ganada por el último. Su lengua buscó la del hombre amado como una abeja lo haría en busca de néctar. Después de tanto sufrimiento, merecía descubrirla por primera vez. Terminó respondiendo el beso con todo lo que su alma podía entregar. Quería esa boca tanto como él la suya; que esos varoniles labios fueran suyos; que esa codiciosa lengua la invadiera sin restricciones. Degustó una y otra vez el sabor de la gloria en esos húmedos labios, mordisqueando, mezclando a la perfección su incontenible pasión con la suavidad que sólo el infinito afecto lograba dar. Mujer y hombre se fusionaban bajo el alero del amor, devorándose y deseándose con barbárica pasión. Quería poseerlo porque era el hombre que amaba y al que siempre amaría. Para su desgracia o fortuna, nunca podría dejar de amarlo.

Finalmente Mikasa había perdido la batalla. Pero el sabor de esta derrota fue muy distinto al de cualquier otra: era un éxtasis de gozo sublime y exuberante. Pletórico y ubérrimo a la vez. Más que una derrota, dio la impresión de ser la más dulce de las victorias.

Eren, entretanto, supo con toda seguridad que podría vivir millones de vidas o reencarnar en mil mundos distintos, pero jamás, jamás podría ser más feliz que estando con ella. Mikasa Ackerman sería por siempre la mujer que amaría.

La brisa se detuvo. Las hojas de los árboles detuvieron sus movimientos. El tiempo mismo entró a un inusitado ralentí. Las almas de ambos abandonaron las fronteras impuestas por sus cuerpos y volaron una junto a la otra, perdiéndose en un exquisito limbo en que sólo el amor existe. Las estrellas ya no estaban ardiendo en el cielo: lo hacían en sus corazones.

Cautivados hasta tocar el infinito, siguieron amándose a través de sus bocas como si mañana mismo el mundo se acabara. Sus cuerpos se estaban volviendo llamas que, por causa de su propia naturaleza, crepitaban incontrolables. Sólo crecen y fulguran tal como el amor de ellos lo estaba haciendo hasta tocar el infinito.

El amor, definitivamente, sabía al más delicioso y maravilloso esplendor.

La lengua de su amada consumía la suya con total devoción e instinto desatado. El sabor de una mujer enamorada era realmente el edén en la Tierra. De haber podido la habría besado eternamente. De haber podido, le habría hecho el amor allí mismo.

Y Mikasa no podía evitar sentir exactamente lo mismo. Él había asesinado su corazón... pero también era él quien lo resucitaba.

La apasionada melodía bucal prosiguió un tiempo imposible de determinar. Fue sólo cuando Eren separó sus labios de Mikasa que ambas almas lograron volver a sus cuerpos. Ella abrió sus ojos, inundada en un mar de suspiros y un firmamento de sentires. No comprendió lo que recién había sucedido, hasta que finalmente su cerebro logró procesarlo del todo: había caído rendida ante el verdadero amor de su vida.

—Si respondiste mi beso es porque me amas todavía —sonrió con bella ternura.

Ella formó la penúltima vocal con sus labios y luego no tuvo más remedio que cerrar sus puños. Realmente le dieron ganas de golpear. Pero más que a él, a sí misma. Con ese maldito beso había traicionado a Jean e incluso más importante que aquello: se había traicionado a sí misma. No quería amar a Eren, ¡no quería hacerlo! ¡De verdad que no! Pero para su inmensa desgracia simplemente no podía evitarlo...

—Eres un descarado —gruñó sin esconder su impotencia y rabia.

¿Se podía mezclar el amor y el odio de una manera perfecta? Mikasa era el claro ejemplo de que era algo completamente posible. Ambos sentimientos estaban conviviendo en ella perfectamente.

—Pero un descarado que te ama con todo su corazón —aceptó la acusación anterior y en su faz brotó una sonrisa llena de mimo, de sentimientos y de emociones inefables. El amor refulgía a través de todo su semblante.

—Da igual, un beso no significa nada —quiso desdeñar, intentando ignorar la nebulosa de amor que la envolvía y que lograba derruir todos sus muros.

—Pues para mí lo ha significado todo. Creo que entre dos seres que se aman un beso es como lluvia en el desierto. Un milagro único —sus labios se curvaron aún más, con evidente cariño desatado y maximizado.

Mikasa bajó su cabeza. La bajó ante la falta de respuesta.

—Yo no puedo cambiar mi decisión... —esgrimió tristeza por cada uno de sus poros— Le debo muchísimo a Jean.

Los ojos que parangonaban esmeraldas enviaron una nítida señal de desilusión. Sin embargo, tenía muy claro que no podía exigirle nada. Cancelar un matrimonio era algo muy serio y él no debía presionarla más de lo que ya había hecho. Le daría el tiempo necesario para que resolviera tal tesitura.

—Entiendo que esto es muy precipitado, pero no seas terca. Te amo y tú me amas y eso es lo único que importa. Todo lo demás carece de validez: las excusas, el orgullo, la porfía. Todo deja de importar si se trata de nosotros y nuestra felicidad. —La tomó por el costado de sus brazos, enfatizando de esa manera lo siguiente que diría—: Te voy a estar esperando, Mikasa. Sé que debes tomarte un tiempo para pensarlo, pero sé que finalmente tomarás la decisión correcta. Confiaré en ti y en tu criterio. Créeme que hasta el día que te cases te voy a esperar. Y lo haré porque me di cuenta que te amo como un loco desquiciado.

—Eren... —su voz salió sumamente conmovida—, no me esperes por favor. Yo no cambiaré de opinión. No puedo hacerle algo así a Jean —intentó advertirle por su bien.

El pecho masculino se infló por el profundo suspiro que emanó desde él. La soldado estaba empecinada en vivir una mentira junto a su pareja sólo por una lealtad malentendida. Sin embargo, el verdadero amor no podía ser derrotado. No cuando estaba peleando por ella como un auténtico gladiador.

—Está bien, sigue adelante y comete el peor error de tu vida. Hazle daño a Jean haciéndole vivir a una mentira —ella como muda respuesta, bajó su mirada—. Pero sabes que en el fondo de tu corazón sólo existe un hombre al que amas y amarás. Me es una lástima que te enceguezcas y niegues lo evidente, pero supongo que es lo que menos merezco después de dieciocho meses. Esta vez soy yo el que se retira con el corazón roto. Pero sé que en el fondo esto me lo gané con creces. Las vueltas de la vida castigan duro, pero voy a soportar este dolor como un verdadero hombre. Pero aún cuando no quieras escucharlo, quiero decírtelo por última vez: te amo, Mikasa. Te amo como nunca podré amar a nadie en esta vida. Espero que reflexiones tu decisión; todavía hay tiempo para ser felices juntos. Te estaré esperando hasta el día que te cases. Por favor no lo olvides —una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Una sonrisa derrotada, fúnebre y vacía, pero que, a pesar de todo, aún conservaba esperanzas—. Te amo y siempre te amaré...

Un temblor recorrió cada centímetro de su femenino ser. Un crujido sideral hizo su corazón. Quería abrazarlo, tomarlo entre sus manos y gritarle a bocajarro que también lo amaba como una maldita loca. Pero Jean vino a su mente para impedirlo. Su forma de amarla incondicionalmente, el cariño infinito que cada día de su vida le profesaba. Él no se merecía algo así. No se lo merecía por nada del mundo. Él la sanó del dolor, él le hizo creer en el amor nuevamente.

No se lo merecía... pero, ¿por qué tenía tantas ganas de estar con Eren eternamente?

¿Por qué rayos la vida tenía que poner pruebas tan duras? ¿Por qué?

El hijo de Carla se inclinó para besar su mejilla en la agria despedida. Esta vez Mikasa no respingó ni nada por el estilo, pues deseó que él le faltara el respeto y la volviera a besar en sus deseosos labios. Pero Eren no lo hizo, provocando severa decepción en su corazón. Él ya había jugado todas sus cartas y ahora era el turno de ella para jugar las suyas.

Con la bóveda del cielo como fiel testigo de ello, el hombre la miró por última vez con ojos que parecían luceros de gigantesco amor. Esbozó una sonrisa que mezclaba tristeza con ternura y finalmente emprendió la vuelta a su casa. Su inconfundible silueta terminó perdiéndose a lo lejos en la oscuridad yacente en el horizonte.

Mikasa quiso detenerlo implicando todas sus fuerzas, pero no obedeció los designios que su mente y cuerpo deseaban cumplir.

 _«¡Eren!»_ gritó su mente queriendo contagiar a su voz. Quería llamarlo de vuelta y vociferar que lo amaba con toda su alma. Realmente quería hacerlo, tanto que estuvo a un tris de exclamarlo a los cuatro vientos. Pero no; no lo haría. En esta ocasión sería ella quien diría adiós.

Jean no se merecía lo que estaba pensando precisamente en este momento. Recuerdos de él llegaron a su mente. Su forma de amarla, de cuidarla, de quererla incondicionalmente. No podía fallarle ahora. No podía fallarle cuando él nunca le había fallado. Eren había llegado demasiado tarde y ya no podía hacer otra cosa. Ahora debía ser ella quien se despidiera para siempre. Cuanto le dolía hacerlo... demasiado, de hecho. Tuvo que repetirse mil veces, como si fuera un mantra, que su decisión era la correcta.

Esta sería la dolorosa despedida definitiva. Lamentablemente, ahora sería ella quien cometería el error. Aunque su corazón le rugía que amaba a Eren con toda su alma, como nunca podría hacerlo por alguien más, esta vez sería ella quien rompería el vínculo.

El verdadero amor sería derrotado por el agradecimiento. El verdadero amor sería derrotado por el cariño. El verdadero amor caería vencido por una amistad. Esa era la única realidad.

Desafortunadamente, en esta ocasión el más grave de los errores lo cometería ella...

Muchas veces arrepentirse no sirve de nada porque la vida no suele dar segundas oportunidades. Lamentablemente, a veces solo existe el ahora o nunca. Pero irónicamente, ni Eren en la primera ocasión ni Mikasa en la segunda, se dieron cuenta de que solo se vive una vez. De que las oportunidades se esfuman como lágrimas entre la lluvia.

Su amor fue un trágico cometa, que, a pesar de lo inmenso que era, terminó desintegrándose entre las nefastas redes de las malas decisiones.

Y así, de la más angustiante de las maneras, dos personas que se amaban con todo el corazón terminaron perdiéndose para siempre...


	4. Capítulo Final

¡Hola! Aquí dejo el capítulo final de esta historia :D Como ya habrán notado en el capítulo anterior no puse ni el "Continuará" ni tampoco el "Fin de la Transmisión" que pongo cuando finalizo una historia. Lo hice así ya que deseaba darle mas angst al capítulo anterior haciendo pensar que era el último, pero no era así realmente :P Este es el final que tenía pensado desde un principio y espero que lo disfruten (o lo sufran xD). También quiero agradecerles de todo corazón su apoyo a través de reviews a PamPotterEvans, Natsume, Annasaotome83, Sparksfly98, Guest (se te olvidó poner tu nombre xD), V Unknow, Anonymus 3.0, San. uskh y Sara Verset. También agradezco mucho los favs y follows. Siempre es una motivación extra ver que hay gente a la que le gusta y le interesa lo que escribes, así que muchísimas gracias por eso ^^

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Final**_

* * *

Después de varios días agradablemente soleados, una inesperada y enorme nube continua apareció para conquistar el cielo, desatando su furibundo desahogo a partir de horas de la tarde. Y no tenía ninguna intención de claudicar su reinado; al contrario, arribada ya la noche lo estaba intensificando. De hecho, la lluvia hacía castañetear los vidrios de los hogares como si quisiera abrirse paso a través de ellos.

Eren, desesperanzado a la par de melancólico, la veía caer mientras añoraba aquellos lejanos momentos en que la felicidad todavía no le había dado la espalda.

Habían pasado treinta y cuatro días desde que habló con Mikasa por última vez. Sin embargo, una vez más daba la genuina impresión de que las riendas del tiempo se habían trastocado. Como si fueran semanas enteras, los días se alargaban monocordes y grises. Y lo que era todavía peor... dolorosos.

Luchar por ella definitivamente no rindió frutos y sus esperanzas se fueron convirtiendo en simple y desechable morralla. No había vuelta atrás posible: la había perdido para siempre. Por ello, sombras de tristeza colosal lo torturaban a través de inevitables marejadas de recuerdos. Todos las vivencias forjadas con ella emergían cada día.

Aún podía sentirla por cada rincón de la casa que alguna vez compartieron. Aún podía verla en cada sitio y esquina de su reconstruido hogar. Todavía podía sentirla como si estuviera allí, junto a él... Como siempre debió ser...

Una y otra vez, Mikasa aparecía siempre en su corazón. Por todos los lugares y por todos sus recuerdos. Cerró los ojos y suspiró afectado. Si seguía viviendo en la misma casa de la niñez, la nostalgia acabaría comiéndoselo vivo. Este hogar le traía demasiados recuerdos de ella. Sencillamente no la podía olvidar; nunca podría. Recordarla sería su eterna condena y dolor. El pecado que que debería sufrir y pagar durante toda su vida.

La tristeza brota en sus ojos, mas no a través del llanto. Se trataba de algo peor: la lágrima seca. Aquella que desgarra el corazón y que duele más, puesto que no se derrama ni emerge buscando consuelo. Aquella lágrima invisible que guarda el pecho y acalla el orgullo, lacerando el corazón en silencio y sin desahogo posible.

Tenía que irse de aquí. No tenía otra más alternativa que esa. De permanecer en este lúgubre lugar, sólo se hundiría por siempre en el pozo más profundo de la compunción. No valía la pena seguir del mismo modo.

Esta tormentosa noche iría a buscar solaz fundiéndose con la naturaleza; que fuera la lluvia quien le recordara que si existía algo más que dolor en este mundo. Que, a pesar de todo, seguir vivo no era una sempiterna maldición. Que fuera ella quien lavara sus pecados y expiara su dolor. Tal vez de esa manera, la madre naturaleza podría ayudarlo a calmar el maldito sufrimiento que carcomía su pecho.

Seguiría esperando a Mikasa, puesto que eso le había dicho: que la esperaría hasta que su matrimonio fuera una realidad. Sin embargo, las ganas de irse muy lejos pulsaban muy fuerte en su interior. Apenas ella contrajera nupcias, se marcharía definitivamente del distrito hacia rumbo totalmente desconocido. Quizás en alguna otra zona de isla Paradis; quizás recorriendo el mundo exterior. Aquello no lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía con total certeza es que permanecer en este lugar no tendría ningún sentido ya. Necesitaba un sitio en el cual poder comenzar desde cero. Un sitio en el cual reiniciar su vida...

Acariciando con sus yemas una fotografía de la mujer que amaba, palabras emocionadas surgieron desde el corazón. —Nunca podré olvidarte y siempre atesoraré en mi corazón los bellos recuerdos que vivimos juntos. Espero que seas muy feliz, Mikasa —dijo al aire como si ella pudiera escucharlo a través de él. La resignación, evidentemente, había escalado muchos niveles en su alma.

Colocó el retrato encima del velador y fue por zapatos para iniciar su travesía bajo la ardiente lluvia. Fue entonces que, de súbito, el lejano chapaleo de un par de caballos interrumpió el silencio callejero. Avanzaron más segundos y el característico sonido se detuvo casi en frente de su hogar. Luego de varios segundos, el carruaje reanudó su viaje.

Pasos se escucharon aproximándose a su puerta y segundos después los golpes en ella anunciaban una visita inesperada.

Eren por un momento, ansió que se tratara de ella; que la mujer de su vida viniera a decirle que también lo amaba y que estarían juntos contra viento y marea. Pero un triste suspiro hizo ver que dejara de lado aquella inútil ilusión. Seguramente cuando abriera la puerta sólo se llevaría otra decepción, como tantas otras que ya había tenido en su vida.

Se dirigió hacia la entrada con sus expectativas anuladas del todo y, precisamente por ello, expandió sus esmeraldas de par en par por el asombro recibido. Esta vez era él quien se llevaba la sorpresa de su vida.

—Mikasa...

Su alma vibró y las vértebras que conformaban su columna danzaron frenéticamente. Cada uno de sus cimientos corpóreos e incorpóreos se estremeció. La abismal sorpresa le impidió reaccionar por un prolongado momento. Treinta y cuatro días después, ahora era él quien estaba sintiendo el mismo asombro que ella.

La faz femenina no demostraba ninguna emoción inteligible. Sin embargo, aunque ella no estuviera expresando nada, el hecho de estar allí parada frente a su puerta lo expresaba todo. A Eren le tomó tiempo asimilar que realmente Mikasa estaba en frente suyo. Sólo cuando, impulsadas por el viento, las salvajes gotas de lluvia le tocaron el rostro, se dio cuenta que ni siquiera la había invitado a pasar.

—Pasa, si sigues ahí terminarás pescando un resfrío. —Su tono de voz delató una preocupación tan auténtica e, inclusive tierna, que sorprendió de lleno a la joven.

Preocupado... ella estuvo casi dos años sin sentir su cariño ni su preocupación. Y sentirla después de tanto tiempo fue como si su alma renaciera cual fénix desde las cenizas. La emoción desplegó alas en su pecho y elevó su corazón al cielo. Su faz carente de emociones fue reemplazada por una que si las exhibió sin reprensión ni renuencias. No podía evadir la emoción de estar frente a él. No podía evitar la conexión mágica que lo unía a él todavía. Y precisamente gracias a ello, ahora estaba frente a su puerta.

—No te preocupes, quiero mojarme. Hace mucho que no disfruto a la lluvia tocando mi piel —el tono frío y distante de tantos días atrás se había extinguido. Esta vez Eren si escuchó a la Mikasa que siempre conoció. Aquella Mikasa que lo había terminado enamorando. No obstante, el cambio ocurrido con ella había sido tan drástico que dudó que estuviera sucediendo realmente. ¿Estaría soñando acaso? Tenía la seguridad de que la respuesta era negativa, pero si se trataba de lo contrario no le importaría nunca despertar.

—Es una curiosa coincidencia, pero justamente yo quería lo mismo. Disfrutar de la tempestuosa lluvia.

Hay casualidades que resultan sorprendentes y esta fue una de aquellas. Fue como si, viajando por algún camino intangible, sus deseos se hubieran contactado mágicamente.

—¿Te gustaría ir al viejo manzano al que íbamos cuando éramos niños? —propuso ella.

Eren sintió que un relámpago lo atravesaba de arriba a abajo. Una intensa emoción le nació.

—Por supuesto que me gustaría —dicho esto, un recuerdo llegó a su mente— ¿Te parece que hagamos una carrera como cuando éramos niños? Aunque obviamente me terminarás ganando, como siempre —sonrió con divertida resignación. Ella correspondió curvando sus labios al igual que él.

Como si fueran niños nuevamente, corrieron bajo la lluvia sin decir palabra alguna. A pesar de la vehemencia que desplegaba el inhóspito clima, ambos disfrutaron el trayecto con corazones que cabalgaban a través del cálido sendero de sus pechos. En poco tiempo llegaron al frondoso árbol que tenían como meta. Ahora, aquel que los cobijó durante la niñez, también los guarecería durante su adultez.

Mikasa fue hacia el tronco y respaldó su espalda en la rugosa corteza. Eren hizo exactamente lo mismo, a la vez que se encargaba de regular su agitada respiración. Ambos, uno al lado del otro, miraron hacia el horizonte mientras algunas ráfagas de lluvia lograban sortear las espesas ramas cubiertas de hojas.

Ella bajó su cabeza un momento, buscando como iniciar de la mejor manera lo que tanto deseaba expresar. Cuando por fin halló las palabras precisas, su mirada viajó hacia la de Eren.

—Desde nuestro último encuentro he estado cada día y cada noche reflexionando sobre lo que pasó aquella noche —sus labios emprenderían el periplo definitivo hacia el corazón masculino.

—Continúa.

—Tenía muchas dudas, pero hablar con Armin me ayudó a resolverlas.

Los ojos de Eren parpadearon enorme sorpresa.

—Sí, fue él quien me aconsejó y ayudó a ver la realidad —confirmó ante el asombro de Eren —. Vas a tener que hablar con él también.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, Armin lo había ayudado a estar con Mikasa igualmente. A pesar de sus feroces desaveniencias, tantos años de amistad no quedaron marchitados ni olvidados.

—Lo haré, créeme —dijo emocionado recordando al hombre de cabellos áureos.

Ella, esbozando felicidad a través de su azabache mirada, asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Luego prosiguió con lo que la había traído hasta aquí.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que por ti ya no sentía ningún agradecimiento y que, en cambio, con Jean sí?

—Sí. Lo recuerdo muy bien.

—Armin me ayudó a darme cuenta que yo misma estaba imponiéndome otro tipo de ackerbond artificial. El agradecimiento que sentía por ti por haberme salvado la vida, ahora lo sentía hacia Jean por haber consolado mi corazón. Ya no existía un ackerbond en mí que me volviera una esclava, pero de todos modos yo misma me estaba esclavizando a Jean por una razón equivocada. Esclavizándome por agradecimiento. Y eso no está bien.

—Mikasa...

Ella cerró sus ojos por un largo momento. Luego, cuando los volvió a abrir, los inundó de conmovedora afección.

—Lo que sentía por Jean era mayormente agradecimiento. En cambio por ti ya no siento ningún tipo de agradecimiento. No hay nada que me conecte a ti de esa forma —sus ojos comenzaron a temblar y los respiros mutaron a intensos suspiros—. Y a pesar de no tener el ackerbond; a pesar de no sentir lealtad por haberme salvado la vida; a pesar de no sentir ningún tipo de agradecimiento hacia ti; seguía queriendo estar contigo. Aunque intenté con todas mis fuerzas no admitirlo, sólo existe una ineludible verdad en mi corazón: Lo que siento por ti es amor. Sí, el más puro amor. Sin condimentos, sin deudas pendientes, obligaciones o compromisos —una lágrima cayó a través de su mejilla, uniéndose con el agua de la lluvia que todavía cubría su piel—. Te amo Eren y no es por agradecimiento. Te amo por el hombre que eres. Con tus virtudes y defectos, con tu luz y oscuridad, simplemente te amo. No puedo seguirlo negando —el bombardeo de emociones hizo temblar su voz a la par de sus perlas negras—. Eren... Te amo y siempre te amaré. Esa es la única verdad existente en mi corazón.

Brillantes lágrimas se reunieron en las esmeraldas. Pero sólo una logró recorrer la suave piel de su mejilla.

—¿Eso significa que...?

Ella cerró sus ojos con emoción. Luego los abrió con la misma explotando a través de ellos.

—Sí, Eren. Terminé con Jean.

Él vivió una oleada de sentires que se sucedieron vertiginosamente uno tras otro. Era lo que el amor provocaba, un huracán de incontables emociones que se anexaban en una sola. Una fusión de sentimientos que se originaban en el corazón y se expandían a través de todas las células tanto tangibles como intangibles. La impresionante química del amor se convirtió en una esplendorosa nebulosa.

—Me costó mucho terminar —continuó ella—, pero tenías razón. No podía seguir viviendo una mentira junto a él. Jean se merece vivir un amor de verdad, alguien que le corresponda de la forma en que realmente se merece. Sería muy injusto que viviera una mentira junto a mí.

—Mikasa... —musitó absorbido por otra dimensión. Una en que la felicidad total si existía.

Eren estuvo a punto de brincar de alegría. A pesar de las mil cosas dañosas y los enfrentamientos de ideas, el verdadero amor había terminado triunfando. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preocuparse por el damnificado que había dejado esta otra clase de guerra.

—¿Y Jean como reaccionó?

Ella bajó su cabeza un momento. Luego la alzó.

—Sinceramente se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba. Sé muy bien que es impulsivo, pero me dijo que lo entendía y que él también tenía dudas acerca de nosotros; que lo del matrimonio había sido muy apresurado. Incluso me deseó lo mejor junto a ti. Fue muy noble —se emocionó recordando la comprensión que Jean le había dado.

Eren asintió conforme, desechando la preocupación que lo estaba abordando. —Jean es muy fuerte —dijo muy seguro de ello—. Sé que saldrá adelante. Creo que en el fondo él también sabía que tú no lo amabas realmente y es lo suficientemente fuerte como para aceptarlo sin reproches.

—Jean es un gran hombre y, si me permites decirlo, alguien mejor que tú —Eren recibió aquella verdad con una mueca de inconformidad. No obstante, tal como Jean había aceptado la realidad, él también debía admitir que su rival amoroso había tratado mejor a Mikasa que él—. Pero —continuó ella— a quien amo es a ti, Eren —bañada en refulgentes destellos de amor, tomó las manos de su hombre entre las suyas—. Simplemente te amo como si fuera un designio escrito en las estrellas. Te amo y quiero estar contigo el resto de nuestras vidas. No me importa nada más. Solamente quiero estar contigo y vivir mi amor junto a ti.

—Mikasa... vas a ver que no te arrepentirás nunca de esta decisión. Yo seré mejor que Jean. Por ti seré el mejor hombre que puedo ser; el que realmente te mereces a tu lado. Eso te lo prometo.

Ella se impresionó con la fuerza de su amor. Una vez más admiró el temple y la tenacidad de aquel hombre que había robado su corazón completamente. Lo amaba demasiado.

La lluvia, sin ganas de ser sólo una testigo, los acarició queriendo disfrutar del amor que ambos irradiaban. Los cabellos y cuerpos mojados de ambos provocó una sensualidad visual imposible de rechazar. La blusa de ella, por el peso del agua, se había ajustado a su silueta, sugiriendo la forma y tamaño de sus adorables pechos. Su cintura resaltó y sus bien proporcionadas caderas también lo hicieron. Aquellos abdominales que desde el término de la guerra se habían reducido, también lucieron. Aunque en todo caso, aún si los poseyera como antes, a Eren no le habrían molestado en lo más mínimo. Toda la figura de la mitad asiática, todo su bello cuerpo de mujer, se realzó de una manera que cautivaba cual hechizo. Toda su belleza sobresalió de una forma en que Eren nunca se dio el tiempo de apreciar. Sin embargo, ahora si tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo y no la desaprovecharía: se deleitó con cada una de sus curvas y, atraído por la más llamativa de todas, posó sus manos en la cintura de su amada.

Mikasa, entretanto, observó tímidamente como el cuerpo de Eren ya presumía de ser el de todo un hombre. La ajustada y húmeda camiseta insinuó lo pronunciado de sus abdominales y sus brazos descubiertos mostraron abiertamente lo fornidos que eran. Su pecho ya no era aquel delgado de la inmadura niñez; ahora era vigoroso e ideal para usarlo como almohada. Al pensarlo, una pequeña sonrisa traviesa emergió en su rostro sin poder evitarla. Deshaciéndose de la estorbosa timidez, entrelazó sus manos por detrás del cuello de su amado, dispuesta a no dejarlo escapar nunca más. Se volvería su dueña eternamente y lo marcaría con besos para dejar claro que él era de su propiedad. Y que siempre lo sería.

De súbito, el tiempo se ralentizó completamente. El mundo entero dejó de existir. Durante ese instante eterno, sólo dos miradas tuvieron significado. La abrumadora emoción que sólo el amor podía provocar dominó cada rincón. Parecía que hasta la misma naturaleza, conmovida hasta las entrañas, mermó la intensidad de su tormenta debido a ellos. El mundo físico y el metafísico mostraron de esa forma la expectación por la epifanía que muy pronto se produciría.

El amor los rodeaba e impregnaba sus auras en deseo y ternura mezcladas, haciendo destellar sus corazones como una estrella en su máximo esplendor. Sus respiraciones agitadas y efusivas daban prueba de las ansias que los consumía de pies a cabeza y viceversa. Deseaban entregarse el uno al otro, calcar en sus memorias para siempre este único y bello momento en que ambos se unirían bajo el precioso alero del amor. Sin límites, ni fronteras. Sin maldita cosa que los detuviera. El deseo perenne de hacer feliz a la persona amada estallaba por cada centímetro de sus pieles ardientes. Querían deshacerse de cualquier atavío que significara raciocinio; solo vivir sus sentimientos a flor de piel tenía cabida en ambos. Nada más y nada menos.

Eren posó su frente en la de ella y la movió cariñosamente de un lado a otro. Sus narices hicieron tierno contacto y sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros, devorando cada jadeo y bebiendo cada aliento como un delicioso néctar. Mikasa no podía contener la fuerza intempestiva de sus emociones. El sueño que había anhelado durante tanto tiempo, aquella fantasía que estuvo oculta dentro de su corazón por incontables años, estaba a punto de realizarse definitivamente. Reemplazando a la timidez por la pasión, fue ella quien tomó las mejillas de su amado entre sus manos temblorosas. Disfrutó por muchos segundos aquella mirada esmeralda que la alucinaba y su alma no tuvo reparos en estallar de emoción cual supernova.

El fascinante momento finalmente había llegado. A un centímetro el uno del otro, se desearon intensamente; queriendo fusionar sus labios en el significado más excitante y bello del amor. Por fin podían dejar atrás los sufrimientos y sacrificios. Por fin olvidarían los rencores, los reconcomios y los pecados. Desde ahora, podrían dedicar el resto de sus vidas a vivir el amor en centelleante plenitud.

La tentación terminó por incendiarlos como un cometa al rojo vivo. Y la perfección escrita en el firmamento finalmente sucedió: el amor germinó desde sus corazones y escaló hacia sus labios. Un beso que unió sus almas definitivamente. Un beso con sabor a dulce y refrescante lluvia. Un beso que significaba más que cualquier otra cosa en sus vidas.

Tal como deseaba Eren, fue un beso en completo albedrío. Uno logrado gracias a la sublime libertad que Mikasa alcanzó.

Empapados totalmente por la lluvia, siguieron besándose como dementes de amor. Empapados de pasiones y sensaciones incontrolables. Absolutamente nada importaba ya; nada excepto el amor que se profesaban.

Y dando rienda suelta a la libertad total, se amaron sin tapujos cobijados bajo el manzano y con la lluvia como especial testigo.

Ya nunca más tendrían que estar separados. Ya nunca más habría compunción.

Nunca más.

* * *

 _Fin de la Transmisión_


End file.
